Anécdotas
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Haru no está y su hija quiere saber su historia con Makoto, por lo que él le contará cada noche alguna anécdota de cuándo eran jóvenes antes de ir a dormir.
1. El trato

Anécdotas

Un Fanfic de Free!

Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, solamente al montón de niños inventados y personajes que posteriormente pueda crear.

Espero les guste y se les haga entretenido =D

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 1 – El trato

Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba un brazo frente al otro, brazada tras brazada, sintiendo los dedos partir el agua y ésta acariciando su cuerpo, sonriendo ante la sensación del cabello sobre su frente. Le pareció que alguien le hablaba pero en ese momento no había nada más que el agua, hasta que su cabeza chocó con la pared. Se detuvo sobándose el lugar del golpe mientras se quejaba.

-¡Tai! –dijo una voz preocupada.- ¿Te pegaste muy fuerte?

-Estoy bien –sonrió al ver a su padre mirarla preocupado desde la orilla. Él suspiró aliviado para luego sonreír y estirar sus manos hacia ella.

-Tienes que salir de ahí, sino se nos hará tarde para la cena con Nagisa y Rei.

-Quiero nada otro rato –hizo un puchero y no salió sino hasta que Makoto le prometió que volverían al día siguiente, entonces estiró los brazos alegre y se dejó llevar por su papá.

Taichi era una niña de piel un poco bronceada, un poco baja para sus ocho años, cabello negro que generalmente llevaba arreglado en una coleta, una bonita sonrisa que atraía a cualquier persona y una mirada transparente de color verde. Todo mundo decía que era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, incluso tenía parte de la personalidad de cada uno.

-Estoy lista –dijo con una sonrisa a su papá mientras intentaba abrocharse las bolitas para el cabello. Makoto le ajustó el listón del vestido y le ayudó a arreglarse el peinado.

-A Haru le encantaría verte con ese vestido nuevo. Él lo escogió –suspiró al recordarlo, sintió los bracitos de su niña rodearlo con fuerza.- ¿Lo extrañas?

-Sí…-susurró.- Tú también ¿verdad?

-Sí… Pero tenemos que seguir adelante sin él, será solo en lo que nos acostumbramos –le sonrió un poco y caminó tomándola de la mano.- Mañana para el desayuno prepararé tu comida favorita.

-No –respondió recibiendo una mirada extrañada.- Nadie cocina la caballa como mi papá –hizo un puchero y caminó arrastrando su mochilita tras ella. Makoto suspiró, le estaba costando trabajo hacerla comer bien sin Haru, pero no había otra opción que la de acostumbrarse a su ausencia. –Pero tú haces hot cakes ricos –sonrió.

-Serán hot cakes entonces –rió y le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Huele a quemado –dijo la pequeña haciendo una mueca.- ¿Echaste tu traje a la cajuela? –se cruzó de brazos.- Papá te dijo que lo metieras en una bolsa primero.

Makoto suspiró al sentirse regañado y asintió.- Ya hacía falta lavarlo –dijo como excusa y se encaminaron a casa de Nagisa.

La casa de la familia Ryugazaki/Hazuki era espaciosa, había sido hecha al combinar dos casas en el cerro donde vivían por lo cual una parte de la casa parecía una gran rampa. Tenía cinco dormitorios, tres baños completos, una cocina con una alacena grande, un estudio que a la vez hacía de taller y biblioteca, un cuarto de juegos, su comedor y su sala. Además tenía una terraza que tenía una pequeña alberca poco profunda, apenas era un chapoteadero y no servía para nadar. Eso era algo bueno que había dejado el trabajo de los dos adultos, con su pago habían podido comprar esa casa y tenían planes para agrandarla a un futuro si era necesario.

-¡Tai-kun! –gritó un niño rubio al verla bajar del auto, corrió hasta ella y la recibió con un gran abrazo, robándole un sonrojo.

-¡Quítate! –exclamó Taichi mientras lo empujaba.- Y deja el kun, soy una chica tonto –el niño la miró con un puchero.

-Tai-kun dijo una mala palabra.

-Taichi, no le digas tonto – dijo Makoto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija, quien apenada entró corriendo a la casa seguida por el niño.

-¡Mako-chan! –gritó Nagisa antes de lanzarse a él en un abrazo.- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Creí que seguirían desanimados por lo de Haru y no vendrían…

-Bueno… tenemos que seguir ¿no? Y los niños se divierten juntos –comentó al escuchar muchas vocecitas riendo y gritando.

-Sí –sonrió y regresó a la casa.- Sabes, tenemos un anuncio que dar pero más al rato –sonrió.- ¡Rei! Tenemos visitas.

Rei salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal que traía puesto, cojeando pues tenía a una niña pequeña, de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos color miel, abrazada a su pierna mordisqueando un chupón. Britt Hazuki era la más chica de la familia y tenía la costumbre de colgarse de alguno de sus padres. –Hola, Makoto-senpai. Qué bueno que viniste –dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de los años no se le había quitado la costumbre de decirle así; a él y a Haru. Taichi saludó a Rei con un beso en la mejilla para luego llevarse de la mano a la pequeña Britt a jugar con sus ella y sus hermanitos.

Pasaron a la sala y Rei volvió a la cocina. En la habitación estaban los cuatro hijos de la pareja. Yuina Ryugazaki era el más grande de todos, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran color violeta, tenía una personalidad alegre y extrovertida aunque no por eso era menos inteligente, le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Taichi con quien se llevaba por tan solo un año, siendo él el mayor, a ella le gustaba quitarle los lentes y ponérselos; de cariño le decían Yu-chan. Luego le seguía una niña de cabello corto y rizado, con ojos muy claros y de un color verde que contrastaba bien con su piel oscura, había sido adoptada cuando Yuina tenía dos años y ella tenía tan solo unos meses de nacida; era una niña muy deportista, reservada y tenía tendencia a preocuparse de más por sus hermanos, su nombre era Adah Hazuki. En edad le seguía un niño de cuatro años que era muy curioso, todo agarraba, pero también muy llorón y llevaba a todos lados un pequeño conejo de peluche; era de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, su nombre era Yareni Ryugazaki, a quien decía Yare-chan de cariño. La más pequeña era Britt Hazuki. Por alguna razón habían ido intercambiando los apellidos.

-¡Rei-chan! –exclamó Nagisa al entrar a la cocina y abrazarlo posesivamente por la cintura.- ¿Ya casi está la cena?

Rei se tambaleó un poco ante el ataque y luchó contra la gravedad para que no se saliera la comida del tazón en sus manos. –Nagisa, no me sorprendas así -sonrió al ver el puchero de su esposo y besó su frente.- Ya, hay que llevarla a la…- antes de que lograra terminar la frase él ya estaba llevando la comida a la mesa. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir.- Ah, hola Rin –se inclinó un poco buscando a otra persona. Rin se dio cuenta.

-Hoy no viene, se quedó dormida y se sintió un poco mal –respondió mientras se estiraba, entró.

-Deberías llevarla al médico.

-Ya la llevé, por eso no la desperté hoy –logró esquivar el afectuoso saludo de Nagisa y lo detuvo con una mano en la cabeza.- Hola, Nagisa –sonrió.

-¡Tío Rin! –Taichi se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió sonriente. Makoto sonrió resignado, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que su pequeña hija disfrutara de las atenciones de su "tío Rin", aunque a veces se ponía celoso.

Pronto estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa y Rei terminó de colocar los platillos.- ¡Se ve rico! –exclamó Yareni al ver salchichas en forma de pulpos.

Rei sonrió y se subió los lentes con una mano, antes de levantar la mirada y decir con voz orgullosa…-¡Pues claro que está rico! Seguí la receta a la perfección, ni un gramo más ni uno menos, con la temperatura perfecta y los ingredientes perfectos ¡logré la comida más hermosa! –rió emocionado hasta que Yuina intervino.

-Está desabrido, Haruka-san lo prepara mejor –dijo sin compasión bajándole el ánimo por completo a su padre.

-Vamos… vamos… cocinas bien Rei-chan –le dio palmaditas Nagisa.- Pero Haru es cheff –rió, Makoto sonrió con nostalgia, miró a su hija y ella sonrió. La cena pasó sin mayor contratiempo, platicando alegremente y con los niños jugando con la comida pero a ellos lo que más les gustó fue el postre: helado con galletas.

- Tío Rin –dijo Taichi mientras revolvía su helado.- ¿Y Kou-chan?

Rin sonrió un poco antes de responder.- Le dio gripa, no puede salir de la cama, se quedó con Nitori… pero pronto podrá salir a jugar otra vez.

Tai miró a Yuina quién le sonrió de vuelta, los dos asintieron y siguieron comiendo su helado en silencio; se comprendían sin tener que hablar. Makoto sonrió.- Rin-san, ¿ya la llevaste al alergólogo? –preguntó Rei un poco apenado.

-Sí, le mandó nuevas medicinas… Con la primavera sus alergias empeoran, pero es fuerte –sonrió con orgullo.- Se parece a su padre.

Pronto los niños se fueron a jugar mientras los adultos platicaban de sus trabajos y su vida. Makoto era bombero pero solía hacer otras cosas también, a dónde le pidieran ayuda ahí estaba, también era maestro en la escuela de natación de Iwatobi a los niños más pequeñitos. Rin trabajaba como policía y solía rondar las calles por donde los niños pasaban a la hora de la salida escolar, así podía echarles un ojo en su regreso a casa cuando llegaban a irse solos; como tenía una hija con salud delicada a veces tenía que trabajar en las noches, de stripper. Rei había estudiado biotecnología para luego interesarse en el campo de la genética, tras unos problemas en la empresa donde trabajó durante unos años tuvo que dejar un buen trabajo y cambiarse a uno donde estudiaban algas para utilizarlas en medicamento. Nagisa había conseguido trabajo como actor y en ese entonces estaba trabajando en una serie donde interpretaba a un astronauta, por lo que a veces estaba muy ocupado pero había momentos en los que no tenía nada más que hacer que estar en casa y visitar la escuela de natación.

Cuando el reloj daba las diez de la noche, Britt abrazó a Nagisa y cerró los ojos mientras él acariciaba su cabello con ternura. Adah estaba dormida en el sillón, Taichi se había dormido recargada en las piernas de Yuina quien jugaba videojuegos emocionado. Rin miró su celular y notó un mensaje sin leer.- Tengo que irme, ya despertó Kou y busca a su papá –y tras una breve despedida se fue.

Makoto no tardó mucho en despedirse también, acordó que se vería con Rei al otro día para las clases de natación de Britt y tras cargar en sus brazos a su hija se fue. Cuando llegó a casa la acostó con cuidado, le puso el pijama y la arropó. La miró dormir un rato, le parecía increíble lo mucho que podía parecerse a Haru en ese estado, besó su frente y apagó la luz.

-Papi –susurró adormilada Taichi. Makoto la miró y se sentó al pie de la cama.- Yuina me dijo que sus papás le dijeron cómo se casaron –bostezó y luego lo miró con seriedad.- ¿Por qué yo no sé esas cosas de papá y tú?

A Makoto le tomó por sorpresa el tema y rió con un poco de nerviosismo.- Porque nunca habías preguntado nada y a veces a Haru le es vergonzoso todo eso.

-Pues quiero saber –se cruzó de brazos.- Y ahora que papá no está… puedes contarme ¿no? –hizo un puchero, sabía que su papá caería ante su petición con ese simple gesto, y así fue.

-Está bien… Te contaré cosas sobre tu papá y yo… pero no hoy. Ya es tarde y hay escuela mañana –besó su mejilla y la arropó.- Descansa, sirenita.

-Promételo –levantó su manita hacia él y levantó el dedo meñique.- Todo este mes me vas a contar historias de tú y mi papá antes de dormir, todas las noches.

Makoto suspiró y atrapó el dedo con su propio meñique, le sonrió.- Cómo digas, pero ya duérmete –revolvió su cabello, ella abrazó sonriente a su delfín de peluche y por fin el mayor se fue a su cuarto.

-Sigo cayendo con su puchero –dijo derrotado antes de irse a dormir.


	2. ¿Por qué no tengo un hermano?

Capítulo 2 – ¿Por qué no tengo un hermano?

Estaba acostado bajo un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el suave sonido de las hojas empujadas por la suave briza, esperando a que Haru se dignara a salir de la alberca. Un par de gotas aterrizaron en su rostro, sonrió, sintió un suave beso sobre sus labios y luego el peso de su amante sobre su estómago. Respondió a los besos con cariño, lo rodeó con los brazos y atrajo más a él. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, Haru sonrojado miró a otro lado antes de decir "¡Papá! ¡Ya es tarde!". Makoto despertó sobresaltado y se encontró con su hija sentada sobre él moviéndolo por los hombros lo mejor que podía.

-Papi, ya es tarde –dijo mientras bajaba apresurada de la cama. Makoto la observó, su cabello estaba chorreando y en la alfombra se veían las huellitas de sus pies mojados, el uniforme mal acomodado estaba un poco mojado también.

-Taichi, te he dicho que te seques bien cuando te bañes –se estiró, la niña hizo un puchero.- Sé que te gusta el agua pero… tienes que moderarte –Taichi suspiró y corrió de regreso a su cuarto.

Miró la hora, realmente se le había hecho tarde. Se apresuró a cambiarse con lo primero que vio y corrió a la cocina a preparar los hot cakes que le había prometido, a la vez que preparaba el obento para el lunch. Escuchó a Taichi llamándole desde su cuarto, dejó todo a medio hacer y se apresuró a ayudarle con el cabello, a enderezarle las calcetas y guardar los materiales para la escuela.

-Papi… huele quemado –dijo Tai al salir de su cuarto. Makoto corrió de vuelta a la cocina y se encontró con un par de hot cakes incendiándose. Pronto extinguió el fuego y miró a la puerta al escucharla reír, la acompañó. Desayunaron lo no se había quemado y luego fue a dejarla a la escuela. -¿Vendrás por mí? –preguntó antes de bajar del auto.

-Probablemente –besó su frente.- Qué tengas un buen día –sonrió.

-Tú también, salva muchos gatitos –escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre, giró y vio a Yuina agitando su mano en un saludo, ella sonrió y corrió hasta él sin siquiera despedirse de su papá. –Yu-chan.

-Tai-kun –sonrió y corrió al interior de la escuela, seguido por ella. Iban en grados diferentes pero aun así se juntaban cada que podían, solían jugar un rato y luego esperar en las escaleras a Kou. Ese día, ella llegó más tarde de lo normal.

La campana estaba sonando ya cuando la patrulla de Rin se apareció y de ella bajó una pequeña niña de ocho años, alta, de complexión frágil, largo cabello marrón, ojos rojos, bonita y con una sonrisa tierna. Miró a sus amigos y saludó tímida antes de ser abrazada por Yu y recibir una sonrisa de Tai.

–Se las encargo –dijo Rin sonriente antes de irse.

-Kou-chan, te extrañamos ayer –dijo Yuina. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Tenía fiebre.

-¿No será que necesitas comer más pescado? –dijo pensativa, Taichi. Un profesor les gritó desde la puerta que debían entrar. Tai y Kou fueron al mismo salón tras despedirse de Yu.

Makoto tuvo un día tranquilo y no paraba de pensar en lo que había quedado con su niña, preguntándose qué podría decirle. Estuvo mirando el cielo desde el techo de la estación mientras acariciaba el pelaje de un viejo gato blanco. –Haru… -sonrió nostálgico. Su celular sonó en cierto momento y el mensaje en él le hizo sonreír como tonto enamorado. Decidió que dejaría que Taichi escogiera lo que quería saber.

-Taichi, ya no oíste la noticia de anoche –dijo Yuina mientras comían el almuerzo, miró a Kou.- Taichi se quedó dormida –rió al notar su mirada de reproche.- Mis papás adoptarán otro niño.

Kou sonrió y aplaudió.- Más niños con quien jugar –rió un poco.

-Son muchos niños…-susurró Tai-kun.- ¿No te cansas de tantos hermanos?

-No –sonrió.- Siempre hay con quien jugar.

Taichi y Kou se miraron y rieron, ellas siempre habían sido hijas únicas, no tenían a nadie más que a ellas mismas y los niños de la familia Ryugazaki-Hazuki para jugar. Taichi les contó del trato que había hecho con Makoto, les pareció divertida la idea y la vieron como una oportunidad para enterarse de cosas ellos también. Sacaron una libreta y anotaron algunas de las cosas que le daban curiosidad, la usarían de intermediaria y ella a veces les contaría lo que su papá había dicho.

Solían esperar a que sus padres se desocuparan para que pasaran por ellos, por lo que pasaban cerca de una hora en el jardín de la escuela jugando o viendo a Adah entrenando en el equipo de soccer de la escuela. Ese día, al salir, fueron por un helado. Yu y Tai se retaron a una competencia y corrieron hasta la tienda, a pesar de todo siempre le ganaba ella por poco. Kou lograba correr unos cuantos metros antes de sentirse muy agitada por lo que solía alcanzarlos después. Cuando llegaba ellos ya tenían lista su golosina favorita.

-¡Yu! –exclamó Adah al verlos comiendo en el pasto, se sentó junto a ellos, estaba todavía sonrojada por el ejercicio.- No le digas a Rei…-susurró mirando el pasto, los tres la vieron con curiosidad.- Le pegué a dos niños del equipo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Kou sorprendida.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó seria Taichi.

-¿Quieres que los golpeé de nuevo? –preguntó Yuina.

Adah los miró, rió y luego frunció el ceño.- Dijeron que… -se quedó pensando, se veía un poco confundida.- Nuestra familia es una… blasfemia… blamemia… -se perdió en su confusión un rato.- No sé qué es pero era malo…

Los tres se miraron, solo Yuina conocía el significado de esa palabra, aunque no la comprendía bien. Antes de poder decir nada los niños a quienes Adah golpeó se acercaron a tomar revancha sin importarles que no estuviera sola. Le gritaron un par de malas palabras y uno de ellos terminó en el suelo al recibir un fuerte puñetazo del hermano mayor. Patadas y golpes los rodearon de pronto, eran dos contra uno. Adah quería separarlos, Kou la apartaba y Taichi había corrido a otro lado. Entre los dos niños lograron tirar a Yuina e iban a patearlo cuando una escoba golpeó fuerte a uno tirándolo sobre el otro. Taichi los miró seria, tomando con firmeza su arma improvisada para luego golpearlos apartándolos de sus amigo, entonces se fueron. Yuina le sonrió agradecido antes de abrazar a su hermana quien estaba preocupada y con los ojos llorosos. Kou suspiró aliviada.

Entonces llegó Rei a recogerlos y miró sorprendido a su hijo.- ¡Yuina! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –le levantó el rostro examinándole el moretón que le cubría la mejilla. –Ya verán los padres de los niños que te hicieron esto… -se levantó los lentes y su expresión adquirió seriedad.-Nadie se mete con mis hijos.

-Ganamos –dijo sonriente Yu.- Tai-kun nos salvó –rió, ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Se pelearon? –preguntó Makoto que en ese momento llegaba acompañado con Rin. Miró a su hija quien se encogió de hombros con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Kou abrazó a su padre.

-Tendrás que explicarme en casa –dijo serio Rei, miró a Adah.- Hija… -le limpió un par de lágrimas y la abrazó. Yareni que estaba parado a su lado empezó a llorar al verla con los ojos húmedos y Britt que tomaba su mano le copió. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Taichi le contó lo que sucedió a Makoto mientras él preparaba la cena. Le felicitó por ser una niña valiente pero la regañó por no haber acudido a un profesor, ella no le hizo mucho caso. Cenaron en la sala mientras veían juntos algunos animes, a ella le gustaban mucho y la hacían reír; él era feliz viéndola feliz.

Temprano fue enviada a dormir y tras lavarse los dientes se sentó a esperar en la cama a su papá. Makoto entró a arroparla y notó que no tenía ninguna intención de dormir. –Lo que prometiste ayer –dijo con una sonrisa, luego le dio un cepillo.

-No me voy a librar ¿verdad? –preguntó resignado mientras cepillaba su cabello, ella negó.- Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

Taichi permaneció en silencio unos segundos, luego lo miró.- ¿Por qué no tengo un hermano? –agachó la mirada un poco triste. –Yuina tiene muchos.

Makoto la observó un poco sorprendido, pensando en qué responderle. –Verás… fue complicado que tú llegaras a nosotros… Algún día te explicaré cómo es que te tuvimos pero no hoy… Pero te contaré sobre una vez que tratamos de adoptar y por qué no se pudo.

Taichi se acomodó y se tapó las piernas, mirándolo con curiosidad. Makoto se sentó a su lado, dejando el cepillo sobre el buró y empezó su relato:

-Cuando tenías unos meses de edad, hubo unos problemas legales en el país que afectaban solamente a las parejas homosexuales; no querían que nosotros tuviéramos hijos –sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de confusión de su hija. – Te lo explicaré después. La cuestión es… que te apartaron de nosotros por un mes, Haru estuvo muy preocupado y nunca lo había visto tan irritable.

Había días en los que realmente se preguntaba si debíamos dejarte ir o deberíamos seguir peleando por ti, aunque muchas veces se preguntaba todo esto en silencio, no me decía nada pero una vez que lo conoces es fácil saber lo que piensa sin decir palabras… Hubo una ocasión en la que nos dijeron que no podrías jamás volver a ser nuestra hija y esa ha sido la única vez en la que he visto a Haru tan deprimido que ni bañarse quería, ni siquiera porque llené la tina como le gusta.

Cuando por fin estuviste con nosotros de vuelta y se nos prometió que no tendríamos más líos, por fin Haru regresó a ser como siempre. Le gustaba pararse junto a tu cuna a mirarte, bañarte, prepararte papillas que cuidaba mucho y sus ojos brillaron hermosos la primera vez que te vio intentar nadar. Entonces Nagisa y Rei estaba buscando la adopción de Adah. Pensamos que tal vez sería buena idea conseguirte un hermanito, para que no jugaras siempre sola.

Te preguntamos si te gustaba la idea y todo lo que hiciste fue salpicar agua en la cara de Haru mientras reías. Fuimos a un par de orfanatos, vimos a los niños y buscamos buenas opciones. Un niño llamó nuestra atención e iniciamos los trámites pero tuvimos problemas. Otra vez nos estaban poniendo obstáculos… y Haru tuvo miedo de que la situación empeorara y te llevaran lejos. Tuve que hablar con él seriamente y aunque se molestó conmigo por rendirme, al final renunciamos a la idea de seguir intentándolo –sonrió a su niña que lo veía entristecida, beso su mejilla.- Eres el mejor regalo que hemos tenido y ni todo el agua del planeta habría servido para que Haru se recuperara si te hubiéramos perdido, a los dos se nos habría roto el corazón.

Taichi lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su padre. –La gente es tonta… son los mejores papás del mundo –susurró, preguntándose cuál era el problema con la gente, sus papás se querían como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo. Makoto la abrazó con cariño, la acostó y besó su frente.

-Ahora a dormir, pequeña Tai-kun –sonrió, ella hizo un puchero.

Aseó un poco la casa antes de acostarse. Su teléfono sonó y contestó adormilado, sonrió al reconocer la voz. –Te extrañamos mucho los dos –dijo tras un suspiro. –Taichi dijo que somos los mejores padres del mundo –sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que borró rápido. –Cuando vuelvas te cuento por qué –permaneció en silencio un rato, escuchándolo. –Todavía faltan unos días para que vuelvas… Me estoy impacientando –rió y permaneció callado otro rato. –También te amo –dijo sonriente. –Hasta mañana.

Tras colgar miró el anillo en su dedo anular, sonrió; ya sabía qué le contaría a la noche siguiente a su hija.

¡Hola gente! Gracias por sus reviews =)

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, un poco… triste, creo… pero el próximo será más feliz (espero xD)

¡Gracias por leer! Trataré de actualizar rápido w


	3. El anillo

Capítulo 3. El anillo

-¡Papi! Papá está en la tele –dijo Taichi a la mañana siguiente. Corrió por Makoto a la cocina y, sin importarle que se puedan cocer de más los huevos, lo llevó hasta la sala.

-Se ve bien –comentó Makoto con una sonrisa.- Ponlo a grabar –se sentó en el sillón, Taichi apretó los botones que necesitaba para grabar el programa antes de sentarse a su lado. –Se ve todo profesional ¿no?

-Papá es profesional –respondió. –Nadie cocina como mi papá.

Estuvieron tranquilos un rato viendo el programa donde Haru estaba cocinando hasta que cambiaron de chef, entonces escucharon la alarma contra incendios. Makoto corrió a la cocina a apagar la estufa y Taichi corrió a abrir las ventanas. El desayuno era ahora una masa extraña y carbonizada en el sartén.

-No vamos a comer esto… -dijo Makoto, Tai apoyó el argumento. –Tengo una idea –sonrió. –Pasemos por Kou y le decimos a Rin que nos invite unas donas.

Taichi rió y corrió por su mochila. –Vamos.

Era algo curioso pero parecía que el mito de que los policías comían donas era cierto y Rin no era la excepción, les había agarrado gusto y siempre tenía en su casa algunas, ya fuera para desayunar o cenar. A veces Kou se llevaba de almuerzo alguna dona y compartía con sus amigos quienes también compartían con ella su comida. Llegaron pronto a su casa y fueron recibimos por Nitori. Algunas personas creían que Nitori y Rin eran pareja o algo parecido, sin embargo no era más que buenos amigos. Vivían juntos porque Nitori tenía una mala costumbre de enamorarse con facilidad e irse a vivir con el novio en turno por lo que cuando rompían no tenía lugar al cual ir y solía ir a tocar a casa de Rin pidiendo asilo en lo que conseguía o un novio nuevo o algún departamento dónde vivir. Con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a verlo entrar y salir, incluso tenía ya su propio juego de llaves.

-Rin tuvo que salir de emergencia –dijo mientras servía café a Makoto y vigilaba la leche que calentaba para las niñas. –Al parecer hubo un intento de asalto en la papelería del viejo Pazu.

-¿Es la de las estampitas? –preguntó sonriente Kou, Nitori asintió.

-Esperemos no sea un problema grave –dijo Makoto. -¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente, Nitori?

-Bien… Creo que conocí al chico indicado –sonrió. -Y esta vez no lo digo por decir… Riko-senpai es muy inteligente y se esfuerza mucho.

Makoto sonrió un poco apenado, se había dado cuenta de que cuando Nitori admiraba a alguien era seguro que se enamoraría de esta persona en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Rin lo sabía también y por eso lo regañaba mucho, pero no cambiaba.

-Pero lo más interesante ha sido mi trabajo –se estiró. –Momo-kun tuvo la idea de que abramos una cafetería dentro de la librería y parece que va a funcionar.

Momotaro Mikoshiba era el mejor amigo de Nitori, después de Rin, y tenían dos librerías que se turnaban para atender. Era un lugar muy tranquilo como para mantener quieto a Momotaro por lo que Nitori era quien solía encargarse más del negocio, aunque nunca fue bueno dando ideas nuevas para mejorarlo.

Para ahorrar un poco tiempo, pues de nuevo se les había hecho tarde, Makoto le encargó el cuidado y traslado de Taichi y se fue a trabajar. Las niñas aprovecharon para jugar un poco con la comida, siendo perseguidas por Nitori que trataba de poner orden y apurarlas para llevarlas a la escuela.

-¿Cuándo regresa Haru? –le preguntó Rin a Makoto en un tiempo libre.

-No está seguro todavía… al menos dos semanas todavía seguirá afuera –suspiró. –La casa se siente rara sin él.

-Me imagino… Tu hija se ha de estar muriendo de hambre –rió y Makoto lo miró inquisidor.

-Taichi come bien sea yo quien cocine o sea Haru –se cruzó de brazos. –Aunque es cierto que prefiere su ropa a la mía… En fin, es algo que hará bien a su carrera… ¿Cada cuando a alguien lo invitan a una gira con los mejores chefs del mundo?

-Ahora está listo para más grandes retos –Rin le compartió una dona. –Ahora para qué va a querer a un simple bombero y profesor… -miró de reojo al otro para ver si expresión preocupada, antes de reír. –Es Haru, no es una persona normal.

-Lo sé –suspiró aliviado. –Ayer mi hija me preguntó el por qué no tiene un hermano ¿Tu hija no te ha preguntado cosas parecidas?

Rin miró su café, pensando y luego asintió. –Pero me preguntó por su madre… Es natural que una niña pregunte por su mamá… pero no pude decirle qué ocurrió, es cruel para alguien tan pequeña –suspiró y sonrió un poco. –Aunque no podré evitar el tema para siempre.

-Ya estarás listo para cuando vuelva a preguntar –tomó un poco de café. –Sigues sin buscar pareja ¿verdad?

-No –se estiró. –Después de Sosuke tuve suficiente… Pensé que nuestra relación duraría pero es demasiado estricto para mostrar cariño y si alguien va a estar en contacto constante con Kou espero que sea una persona que pueda cuidarla y quererla –tornó su rostro a uno serio por unos segundos, luego suspiró. –Esa niña es todo el cariño que necesito –sonrió. Makoto sonrió, se notaba que Haru no estaba, esas cosas se las decía a él solamente. Solo Haru sabía toda la historia del origen de la hija de Kou.

Rin había conocido a una chica atlética y carismática en un invierno, ella trabajaba en el mismo lugar nocturno donde él, solo que ella era bartender. Se habían hablado una noche en la que su auto se había descompuesto por lo que Rin se ofreció para llevarla. Sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto amigos de tragos; solían ir a tomar algo los fines de semana y a veces paseaban o iban al cine juntos, pero nunca se plantearon ser algo más que amigos.

Una noche tomaron de más, así que Rin la acompañó hasta su departamento, donde ella se le insinuó y guiados por los efectos del alcohol tuvieron relaciones. Un mes después se enteraron que esa noche engendraron una niña, de la cual la mujer no quería saber nada. Intentó perderla antes de que se notara el cambio en su cuerpo pero no pudo. Rin notó que había algo extraño en ella y le preguntó, así se enteró de que sería padre. Ella le insistió en que debían abortarla, no tenía interés alguno en tener un hijo y continuó con sus malos hábitos. Rin estuvo peleando mucho con ella para que cambiara de opinión y para que se cuidara, aunque un bebé no estaba en sus planes no podía evitar sentir cariño por ese ser que no conocía. Fue así como entre pleitos casi siete meses después nació Kou, prematura, débil, muy pequeña, no creían que se fuera a salvar. En cuanto la madre se pudo levantar se despidió de Rin, le deseó suerte y le sugirió que no se encariñara porque era tan frágil que probablemente no lo lograría. Rin la despidió a gritos, furioso con ella, para entonces decidir que lucharía él siempre por su hija. Un mes fue el tiempo en el que fue capaz de salir del hospital con la pequeña Kou en brazos.

-¿Y Nitori? –preguntó Makoto mientras caminaban tranquilos a la escuela por sus niñas.

-¿Nitori? –Rin rió. –Es como tener un hermano, pero no, no tendría ninguna relación con él más allá de lo que somos. Kou lo quiere como a un tío, de hecho le dice tío Nito.

Makoto no pudo evitar reír. –Nuestras hijas están llenas de tíos y primos.

-Eso es bueno… Kou se hace más fuerte cuando está jugando con Taichi y Yuina, es más valiente y se le olvida cuando se siente enferma –sonrió. –Los amigos son importantes… Te salvan.

-Estás muy elocuente hoy –respondió Makoto sonriente y luego sorprendido al notar un ligero sonrojo en su amigo. Rió. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya solamente estaban Kou y Tai mirando con gran interés un árbol. Yuina se había ido ya. -¿Qué ven? –preguntó al llegar a su lado, observó el árbol.

-Taichi cree que hay un gato allí arriba.

-Yo lo oí –protestó ella. –Pero no alcanzo la primera rama…

Los dos adultos se asomaron y notaron efectivamente un gato blanco atorado, intentaron bajarlo pero estaba muy arriba incluso para ellos.

-Papá, súbeme –dijo Taichi con una expresión neutra, planeando cómo debía subir para alcanzarlo. Makoto la vio dudoso, preocupado por que pudiera lastimarse, ella lo notó. –No me voy a caer.

-No sé si sea… ¡Cuidado! –intentó prepararse por si su niña se caía mientras veía a Rin levantarla para que tomara la rama más baja. Con agilidad trepó el árbol hasta tomar el gatito y de un salto bajó con él. Makoto la atrapó, aliviado de verla abajo. Ella sonrió con emoción, ahora tendría una mascota nueva.

Se fueron a casa, le construyeron un hogar improvisado al gato y prepararon juntos la cena. Taichi tarareaba mientras pelaba papas y Makoto sonreía mientras revisaba el guisado. Comieron frente a la televisión, el papá asustado y la hija imperturbable, estaba saliendo una película de terror. Cuando dieron las ocho hubo una discusión por la hora de dormir, al final ganó Makoto.

-Si no te vas a acostar ahora… no va a haber historia –dijo lo más firme que podía ser en esa situación, aunque a nadie convenciera. Pero Taichi así de pequeña cayó y corrió a bañarse y prepararse para dormir.

-Hoy te voy a contar sobre el anillo con el que me pidió matrimonio tu papá –sonrió. Taichi la miró sorprendida, siempre había pensado que Makoto había sido quien se le había propuesto a Haru. –No te contaré sobre lo anterior al anillo… si no el anillo tal cual… Nagisa y Rei habían acordado ya que iban a casarse pero ninguno había pedido la mano de otro. Rei no tenía como la iniciativa y Nagisa insistía en que él no quería pedirla sino darla. Tuvimos que hablar muchas veces con Rei para animarlo… Así que un fin de semana lo acompañamos a buscar anillos; fuimos Rei, Makoto y tu papá.

Rei quería encontrar el anillo más "hermoso" pero no podía decidirse entre todos los que veía, así que recorrimos muchos. Después de unas horas Haru empezó a desesperarse y presionó a Rei, para que estuviera más tranquillo intenté entretenerlo mirando los anillos y dijes para collares. Vimos un anillo para mujer que tenía la figura de un delfín enrollándose en el dedo, no dijo nada pero noté en su mirada que lo quería. Supe que ese era el anillo que utilizaría para pedirle matrimonio y ya llevaba tiempo pensando en hacerlo así que decidí que lo compraría.

-Pero dijiste que papá te pidió matrimonio –interrumpió Taichi con el ceño fruncido. Makoto sonrió tranquilo y revolvió su cabello.

-Tai-kun, no interrumpas la historia.

-Lo siento –dijo con un puchero.

-Bueno… -pensó en lo que se había quedado. –Ah sí… Pues no podía comprar en ese momento el anillo porque no tenía dinero y estaba Haru conmigo. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo hasta que Rei nos distrajo. Estaba emocionado porque ya había encontrado el más "hermoso"... A ninguno de los dos nos gustó y nos rendimos por ese día.

Al día siguiente Haru tenía que trabajar hasta tarde para un evento así que no nos pudo acompañar a nuestra segunda búsqueda; en su lugar fue Gou. Después de tres horas de buscar por fin Rei compró el anillo y se puso a planear con Gou el cómo se le propondría a Nagisa, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso y ansioso a la vez. El caso es que mientras ellos platicaban yo fui a comprar el anillo que le había gustado a Haru, con suerte tal vez encontraría uno para hombre… Y sí, quedaban exactamente un par, pensé que podríamos así tener cada quien el suyo –se sonrojó un poco, su hija sonrió con ternura. –Pero cuando los pedí alguien me ganó. Una chica quería comprar uno para su novio y su hermano o algo así dijo. Me puse a discutir con ella, tratando de convencerla de que me lo cediera pero se puso a gritar, me empujó y le dio la tarjeta a la chica que atendía.

Corrí tras ella. Intenté convencerla, le ofrecí pagarle los anillos y algo extra no quería… No sabía qué hacer y entonces aparecieron Rei y Gou. Nunca he sabido qué hablaron con ella pero cedió y me vendió los anillos. Haru quiso ir a nadar esa noche y decidí que en ese momento se lo diría. Estábamos en el mar pero no me metí, eso se le hizo raro a Haru y me llamó para que me metiera. Escondí rápido el anillo en mi chamarra y nos pusimos a nadar… Cuando salimos, le empecé a decir la idea, metí la mano en mi chamarra… pero ya no estaban los anillos. Me puse a buscarlos por todos lados pero no los encontré… creo que alguien los robó.

Estaba triste y molesto… sobretodo porque no tenía dinero para comprar otros. Le conté a Rin y él me dijo que me prestaría dinero. Estuve buscando otros anillos pero no encontraba unos que me gustaran. Al final tuve otra idea –se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a su hija. –Compré unas argollas sencillas y mandé a grabarles un delfín y una orca –sonrió un poco sonrojado. –Me los entregaron, me los llevé a la casa y los escondí en la cocina. A Haru no le gustaban las pasitas así que los guardé en una caja vacía de pasitas.

Preparé una cena para los dos… Que por cierto Haru tuvo que ayudarme… Busqué los anillos y… no estaban –suspiró. –Me asusté mucho, los busqué por todos lados y pensé que tal vez Haru había tirado la caja. Así, triste me puse a cenar con él. Unas horas después él sacó el anillo y me dijo que habíamos tenido la misma idea… Y así nos comprometimos.

Taichi aplaudió emocionada. -¡Qué historia tan bonita! –dijo sonriente. –Algún día Yuina me dará un anillo así… -se sonrojó.

-¡Taichi! Eres solo una niñita –la miró con un reproche, ella miró avergonzada a otro lado, suspiró. –No pienses en chicos hasta que estés más grande –besó su frente. –A dormir –sonrió.

-Buenas noches, papi –besó su mejilla, sonriendo. El celular de Makoto sonó, se lo arrebató de las manos cuando contestó, miró el nombre en la pantalla y contestó emocionada. -¡Papá! Papi me acaba de contar una historia bonita de ustedes –sonrió, Makoto se sonrojaba. –Sí, estoy yendo a mis clases de natación –bostezó. –No le estoy dando lata a papá –se talló un ojo. –Papi, te quiero –sonrió y le regreso el teléfono.

-Hola, Haru-cha… -fue interrumpido, rió. –Luego te cuento ¿Cuándo volverás? –su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, revolvió el cabello de Taichi. –Te esperaremos. Te vimos en la tele hoy –rió ante la respuesta que recibió. –Ok, ok. Te amo, Haru-chan –se sonrojó un poco y luego rió cuando le colgó. –Papá dice que te vayas a dormir. Buenas noches, Taichi.

Bueno, un capítulo un tanto largo xD pero aquí se los dejo. Espero les esté gustando. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Siempre son bienvenidos, animan a una y la ayudan a mejorar. Intentaré sacar más rápido el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	4. Miedo

Capítulo 4. Miedo

Eran las doce de la noche cuando entró a la casa en silencio, tratando de no despertar a nadie en la casa. Dejó su abrigo aventado en una silla y se encaminó a la cocina; había restos de pizza en la mesa, tomó una rebanada fría y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un refresco, sabía que era mucho azúcar para ser tan noche pero estaba muy cansado. Bostezó tras dar el primer trago, escuchó una silla arrastrarse y dio un salto. Tomó una sartén y caminó sigiloso a la sala, listo para golpear al intruso.

-Buenas noches, Rin –dijo Nitori, estirándose mientras bostezaba. Rin bajó la sartén y suspiró con cansancio. –Alan me terminó otra vez –dijo con una sonrisa triste. -¿Me puedo quedar?

-Idiota, ya sabes la respuesta –se pasó una mano por el cabello. -¿Le diste de cenar a Kou?

-Sí, están aquí Yuina, Kou y Taichi. Les di pizza, leche con chocolate, vieron una película y luego se fueron a dormir –dijo sonriente de haber hecho bien su papel de niñero.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban aquí? –suspiró.

-Tu teléfono sonaba ocupado y se suponía que hoy volvías temprano.

-Hubo… "complicaciones" en el trabajo… Una clienta quería que le diera servicio "especial" y la jefa no deja de insistir con que debería hacerlo… Luego llegó el esposo de la clienta justo cuando estaba en medio de mi show y armó un alboroto… -se tronó el cuello e hizo una mueca.

-Déjame ver –Nitori se paró tras él y apartándole un poco el cuello de la camisa le revisó un moretón. -¿Esto cómo te pasó?

Rin dio un sorbo a su bebida. –El maldito golpeó a la mujer y a una de las chicas del trabajo, me le acerqué para detenerlo y me golpeó con la silla –hizo una mueca. –Peleamos un poco, intentó quitarme la máscara y entonces lo esposé –rió. –Hoy tocó el disfraz de policía y por "suerte" olvidé las esposas de mentira -suspiró aliviado al sentir un trapo con hielo en el área lesionada. –Gracias.

-Deberías no meterte en esas broncas, si haces tu trabajo de policía en ese lugar te vas a meter en problemas –pasó con cuidado el hielo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es inevitable –se estiró. -¿Cómo te va a ti en el trabajo?

Suspiró cansado. –Momo es muy hiperactivo… y ahorita anda alterado, creo que él y tu hermana te ocultan algo.

Rin se levantó precipitado. – ¿Gou está bien?

-Sí, tranquilo –rió con nerviosismo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, continuó bajando la inflamación. -No quiero dar "spoilers" pero… creo que Gou y Momo por fin piensan formalizar su relación.

-Momotarou y mi hermana… No me gusta –suspiró.

Nitori rió. –No quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando tu hija esté más grande.

-La voy a alejar de ti para que no tenga un mal ejemplo –le dijo con una sonrisa. –Nadie va a tocar a mi hija, tendrán que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver…

-Tranquilo, todavía falta mucho para eso –volvió a reír. –No soy un mal ejemplo.

-Solo tienes corazón de condominio.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras y vieron a Yuina corriendo. – Kou vomitó y está asustada.

Rin subió corriendo. Nitori tomó el teléfono y marcó a su doctor familiar. El pequeño lo veía intrigado mientras saltaba en su lugar, quería ayudar con algo. Al entrar a la habitación de su hija la encontró respirando con dificultad mientras Taichi le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla. En cuanto Kou vio a su papá corrió a sus brazos, él la recibió en un abrazo y la cargó.

-Taichi, tráeme un suéter para Kou, por favor –salió apresurado y se dirigió al auto. Taichi lo siguió corriendo con el suéter y se lo dio cuando estaban en la entrada. –Gracias, Yuina –lo despeinó, recibió las llaves que le daba Nitori.

-Ya llamé al doctor, se verán en el consultorio. Yo cuido a los niños –dijo mientras ayudaba a tapar a Kou.

-Gracias, Nitori –salió corriendo y llevó a su hija con el doctor.

-Bueno niños… ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película mientras esperamos a que Kou regrese? –dijo sonriente tratando de calmar a los dos niños que miraban preocupados la puerta mientras se tomaban las manos. Asintieron, de cierta forma ya estaban acostumbrados a la fragilidad de su amiga, pero no podían evitar preocuparse. Nitori les puso una película infantil mientras limpiaba el vómito y daba una limpiada general a la habitación. Al bajar encontró a Taichi y Yuina dormidos, así que los subió y arropó; estuvo despierto hasta que Rin volvió.

Kou estaba triste cuando Rin la sacó del auto cargándola. –Kou –besó su frente. –Solo tienes que tomarte la medicina y va a estar bien tu estómago –su hija no dijo nada, la sentó en el capó del auto y le acomodó el suéter. -¿Qué pasa, princesa?

-Estoy descompuesta… -dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. –Yuina y Taichi no se enferman mucho –miró a Rin. -¿Por qué me descompongo?

Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta y pensó con rencor en la madre de Kou. –No estás descompuesta. Naciste más chiquita y eso te hizo un poco más frágil… -pensó en cómo hacerla sentir mejor. –Te enfermas mucho porque todavía estás pequeña… cuando crezcas más serás más fuerte.

-No creo –hizo un puchero.

-Pues si no lo crees no pasará –la despeinó. –Pero al final eso no importa, eres una niña fuerte y muy lista –sonrió. –Apuesto a que ni Yuina ni Taichi cantan tan bonito como tú y tampoco dibujan como tú.

Kou se pasó las manos por los ojos. -¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro –estiró su puño ante ella. –Nos esforzaremos por convertirte en una niña guapa, fuerte, tan linda y lista como ya eres y más ¿sí? -ella sonrió y chocó su puño con él. –Papá siempre estará aquí para ti, princesa. No tienes que preocuparte mucho –la abrazó.

Kou asintió y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Rin se sonrojó un poco al notar que Nitori los veía dese el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa; odiaba verse sorprendido cuando estaba tan cariñoso con su niña, no iba con su imagen de policía rudo y sexy bailarín. Entró y llevó a su hija a dormir. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su amigo.

-Le falló un poco la respiración y le dio otra vez un poco de reflujo, por eso vomitó y le costaba trabajo respirar –dijo recargándose en la pared.

-¿Le mandó el medicamento de siempre?

-Sí… y unos estudios –suspiró. –Tendré que trabajar todas las noches de esta semana…

-Puedo pedirle dinero prestado a Momo si quieres.

-No, todavía le debo dinero a Rei –se estiró. –Vete a dormir Nitori.

-Bueno, tú también –bostezó. –Mañana paso por la medicina al salir del trabajo, deja la receta en la mesa de la cocina. Buenas noches –se fue a su habitación

-Buenas noches Nitori –se fue a dormir, soñó con Sousuke y despertó de mal humor; soñar con él auguraba una semana cansada.

En la mañana, tras desayunar, Yuina y Taichi se fueron con Nitori a la librería, ahí los dejaría y ellos irían caminando a la escuela de natación. - ¿Estarán bien solos?

Asintieron y se tomaron de las manos. –Ya hemos ido muchas veces –dijo Taichi sonriente antes de echar a correr con su amigo detrás de ella. -¿Comemos un helado? –preguntó con la respiración agitada a Yuina mientras descansaban.

-¡Uno de uva!

-¡De fresa!

-De los dos –sonrieron y compraron una paleta doble de limón, se sentaron en la banqueta a comerla, todavía faltaba tiempo para su clase de natación. - ¿Vamos a explorar el templo? –ese era su pasatiempo favorito, siempre encontraban algo diferente o jugaban a que tenían aventuras.

-Vamos –terminó su paleta y caminó. En el templo estuvieron caminando y persiguiéndose por todos lados. A pesar de ser fin de semana estaba muy vacío así que podían jugar cuanto quisieran. Encontraron un camino de piedra con un arroyo a lado por el que no habían pasado y lo siguieron; llegaron hasta un pozo ancho y se asomaron. -¡Eco! ¡Eeecooo! –dijo Taichi sonriente inclinándose sobre la orilla.

-¡Tai-kun! No te inclines mucho –la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Asómate Yuina! No se ve el fin –se agarró de una cuerda con una cubeta y se inclinó otro poco. -¡Eco!

-Tai… en serio, no te… ¡Taichi! –se le resbaló de las manos y su corazón dio un vuelvo al oírla gritar. -¡Taichi! ¡Taichi!

-¡Estoy bien! –respondió asustada, abrazada a la cuerda, sosteniéndose en la cubeta. Miró para arriba pero solo veía luz, Yuina al mirar para adentro veía solo oscuridad. Empezó a llorar. -¡Yui! ¡Sácame de aquí! Tengo miedo…

Yuina jaló la cuerda pero no lograba moverla, se puso serio un momento y trató de subirla con la palanca del pozo pero no podía, estaba atascada. Se aterró. -¡Taichi! Voy por ayuda.

-¡No me dejes! –exclamó muy asustada y entre lloros llamó a sus papás.

Yuina corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta la escuela de natación. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, la respiración le faltaba y le dolían los costados, pero en unos minutos llegó. Entró sin importarle nada y entró hasta la alberca. -¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! Taichi… Tai… -no podía respirar.

Makoto se le acercó alarmado, se agachó a su altura. -¿Qué pasó, Yuina? ¿Y mi hija? –notó por la mirada del niño que algo estaba mal, lo cargó y corrió al vestidor, se puso con toda prisa su ropa. Yuina ya había recuperado el aliento y le contaba lo que ocurrió. El color se le fue de la cara, tomó al pequeño de la mano y con toda rapidez fueron al templo. -¡Taichi! –gritó asomándose al pozo, no escuchó respuesta. -¡Taichi! –volvió a gritar, se le unió Yuina en el llamado.

-¡Papá! –respondió por fin. -¡Papi sácame! –siguió llorando. Le costó trabajo pero logró sacarla jalando de la cuerda. La tomó en brazos y abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolar a la pequeña que no dejaba de temblar con fuerza, llorando. –Estaba muy oscuro… -gimoteaba. –Yuina se fue…

-Tranquila, mi vida… -la balanceó para adelante y atrás, buscando calma para los dos. –Ya estás bien, estamos juntos… -miró el pozo con desprecio y besó la frente de su hija. Ya que estuvo más tranquila la bajó. Yuina miraba a otro lado con los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido. –Él fue por mí.

-Yuina… -tocó su hombro y recibió un abrazo como reacción.

-¡Eres una tonta! Te dije que no te asomaras… Me dio miedo… -y abrazados volvieron a llorar.

Makoto suspiró aliviado y sonrió, ayudó a los niños a calmarlos y luego los llevó a la escuela. Cualquier persona hubiera dejado libres a sus hijos tras ese susto pero él conocía lo suficiente a su hija para saber que a veces era igual que su papá y en ese momento lo que necesitaba era nadar tranquila un rato, y en cuanto a Yuina, era como Rei con Nagisa, mientras estuviera con su amiga podría estar tranquilo. Cuando terminaron de nadar llevaron a Yuina a su casa y luego fueron a cenar una hamburguesa.

-No me gustan mucho –dijo Taichi mientras le ponía mucha cátsup.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero cocinar –respondió su papá. –Sabes… no eres la primera que se cae en ese pozo –le sonrió. –Yo también me caía una vez pero hasta el fondo… Es curioso que incluso un adulto quepa ahí, alguien debería cerrarlo… Me recuerda a El aro –le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Cómo te caíste?

-Haru quería ir al acuario y le prometí que iríamos cuando las clases terminaran… -miró el vaso de su refresco. –Todavía no éramos novios y quería que fuéramos solos a ese paseo pero cuando le comenté aparecieron Nagisa y Rei. Nagisa se emocionó mucho y empezó a molestar a Rei para que dijera que nos acompañaba. Rei como que se daba cuenta de mis intenciones e intentó convencerlo de que irían juntos otro día pero Haru les dijo que podían ir con nosotros.

Quedamos de vernos en el templo, siempre pasaba por Haru a su casa pero esa vez tenía que llevar a Ran y Ren con unos amigos así que quedamos de vernos allá también. Llegué muy temprano y el segundo en llegar fue Nagisa. Me estaba molestando con el pozo, dijo que iba a salir una mujer como la de El aro –hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Me estaba asustando y de pronto sonó mi celular, era Haru. Iba a contestar pero entonces Nagisa me empujó y el celular salió volando… hacia el pozo.

-¿Lo atrapaste?

-No… Intentamos atraparlo pero se nos resbalaba, Nagisa se subió a la orilla del pozo para agarrarlo, también lo hice y lo atrapé pero me caí. Nagisa cayó al suelo y no alcanzó a verme caer así que se confundió al ver que no estaba ahí… Me pegué muy fuerte en la caída y casi me ahogo. Mi celular se descompuso… Le grité a Nagisa pero no me oía bien… Me dio mucho miedo… Estaba oscuro, olía mal y estaba solo… Pasé ahí casi todo el día…

Taichi sintió un escalofrío, sabía lo mucho que le podía dar miedo la oscuridad a su papá. -¿Y qué pasó?

-Estuve gritando y gritando, intentando subir escalando las piedras pero me resbalaba. Pasaron varias horas y no oía nada, pensé que a lo mejor no sabían que estaba ahí. Estaba temblando de frío y miedo, tenía hambre, dolor por los golpes y estaba triste. Escuché unos gritos, como si alguien se peleara. Grité otra vez pidiendo ayuda y de pronto una luz entró en el pozo. Alguien estaba bajando atado por la cintura y tenía una linterna en la mano. Me dio más miedo y cerré los ojos –sonrió un poco. –Tu papá me habló y lo vi, había bajado por mí, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como muy asustado.

Me pasó más cuerda por el pecho y me miró preocupado. Me puse a llorar, estaba feliz de que hubiera ido por mí y se me quitó un poco el miedo. Nos empezaron a jalar y fuimos subiendo poco a poco. Afuera estaban Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Nitori, Sousuke y Momotarou jalando las cuerdas para sacarnos. Fue genial sentir el aire fresco, pero todavía mejor fue que en cuanto tocamos tierra Haru me abrazó como nunca había hecho. Lo abracé también… Creo que él estuvo tan asustado como yo…

-Deberían tapar ese pozo… -susurró Taichi. –Da mucho miedo…

Makoto besó su mejilla. –También a los que estamos afuera nos da mucho miedo. Ten mucho cuidado –Tai asintió. –Bueno, esa fue la anécdota de hoy –sonrió, recibiendo protestas de su pequeña hija.

Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites :D

Me está gustando escribir de los niños, se me hacen muy utilizables pero igual intentaré estar mostrando más del estilo de vida de los grandes (como en este caso un poco del de Rin).

Espero les esté gustando =)

Me hice una cuenta de tumblr donde luego subo pedazos de lo que estoy escribiendo, así que les gustan los spoilers ese es el lugar xD .com

¡Saludos gente!


	5. Separación

Capítulo 5. Separación

-Papá… Papá… -susurró una y otra vez Yareni mientras movía a Rei de un lado a otro. –Papá… -era de madrugada y los dos jefes de familia estaban dormidos profundamente. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer sobre su papá.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó medio dormido, mientras se giraba. -¿Yareni? –bostezó. -¿Soñaste feo?

-Sí… ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? –preguntó abrazando su conejo de peluche.

Rei sonrió y le hizo espacio entre los dos. Nagisa despertó y bostezó, estirándose en el proceso. –Oh… son Yareni y el señor mugroso –dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo. -¿Dormirán aquí? –el pequeño asintió. –Bien, también quiero un peluche que abrazar –rió y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo antes de besar su frente.

-Nagisa, le vas a quitar el sueño –replicó Rei, haciendo que aflojara un poco el agarre, Yareni reía. –Hijo, vas a despertar a tus hermanos –lo acomodó en el centro y lo tapó con cuidado. –Duerme –bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Yareni miró a Nagisa y notó la sonrisa traviesa que tenía, asintió sonriente y los dos saltaron sobre Rei aplastándolo. Gritó un poco sorprendido y luego frunció un poco el ceño al oír sus risas. –Se aprovechan de que estaba medio dormido –sonrió y tomó por un brazo a su hijo, para aplastarlo luego con cuidado de no lastimarlo. –La venganza es hermosa.

-¡No lo maleduques! –intentó separarlos.

-Tú empezaste, Nagisa –rió y lo besó antes de jalarlo con el otro brazo y aplastarlo junto con su hijo. De pronto los otros tres pequeños se unieron a la batalla hasta que uno a uno fueron cayendo rendidos por el sueño. Rei acomodó a los niños en el centro de la cama y se apoyó sobre un codo para ver a su esposo. -¿En serio, Nagisa? –acarició el cabello de Britt. –Cuando nos hagamos viejos no podremos con todos.

-Sí podremos –sonrió. –Solo otro más.

-Eso dijiste con Yareni y con Britt.

-¡Por favor! Rei-chan –hizo un puchero y las mejillas se le encendieron a Rei. -¿Rei-chan? Haré lo que quieras ¿sí?

-Nagisa-kun… -se sonrojó más al notar cómo le había dicho, miró a otro lado. -¿Qué cosas dices? Están los niños aquí –se acostó y se tapó con las cobijas. –Solo otro y ya ¿ok? –no supo cómo su esposo saltó sobre él sin aplastar ni despertar a sus hijos pero pronto sintió su peso y sus besos llenos de cariño.

-Te amo –susurró Nagisa sobre sus labios, Rei se estremeció.

-Y yo a ti, vete a tu lado de la cama –lo tiró y se volvió a tapar por completo, abrazando a Britt.

Al día siguiente llevaron a los niños al parque. Nagisa correteaba a Yuina, Adah y Yareni y los animaba a jugar por todos lados mientras Rei leía y le echaba un ojo a la más pequeña. –Britt no toques eso –decía al verla a punto de agarrar unos hongos misteriosos en el pasto. –Britt no lo agarres –repetía al verla intentar tocar un gusano. –Britt… ¡Aléjate del perro! –la cargó, ella rió, suspiró. –Los perros de la calle pueden ser malos, Britt.

-No –respondió risueña.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí…

-¡No! –rió. Rei suspiró y sonrió.

-Pequeña traviesa –la bajó donde pudiera vigilarla y no estuviera tan cerca de cosas que pudieran dañarla o ensuciarla. Sintió unos brazos rodear sus hombros y una respiración en su oreja, dio un respingo.

-Papá Rei-chan está sobre protegiendo a la pequeña Britt –besó su mejilla.

-Protegiendo más bien –bostezó. –Alguien debe criarlos y no solo malcriarlos –dijo sin intención de ofender, pero Nagisa no lo tomó así del todo, infló las mejillas y lo soltó.

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy el divertido, tú eres el estricto. Además si no fuera por mí ni tendrías hijos –se cruzó de brazos. Rei lo miró.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo crees que vino Yuina? ¿Solo se materializó? –cerró su libro y se acomodó los lentes. –Te recuerdo, "querido", que yo fui quien trajo a Yuina y que tramitó las adopciones de los demás.

- Ay sí, y ahora eres más papá de ellos que yo –miró a otro lado.

Rei sonrió un poco mientras volvía a justarse los lentes. –Científicamente y legalmente sí, un poco.

Nagisa se le quedó viendo con un puchero hasta que se le pusieron llorosos los ojos. -¡Eres un tonto, Rei-chan! –y corrió.

Rei no logró reaccionar a tiempo a lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido sin querer y se regañó a sí mismo. Iba a correr para perseguirlo pero sintió una manita tomando su pantalón. Miró, era Britt quien lloraba. –Perdón, princesa… -la cargó. -¿Te asustamos?

-Papi… -dijo gimoteando Yareni, abrazado por Adah que intentaba calmarlo. –Papi se fue corriendo…

-Ah… niños… -se agachó su altura. –Papi volverá, voy a ir a hablar con él –besó la mejilla de Britt, limpió unas lágrimas a Yareni, revolvió el cabello de Adah y le acomodó los lentes torcidos a Yuina. –Mientras… ¿Qué les parece si van a jugar con el tío Makoto y Tai-kun? –los niños se animaron ante la propuesta, Rei suspiró.

-Así que eso pasó… -dijo Makoto cuando Rei terminó de contarle lo ocurrido, dio un sorbo a su té. –Tal vez está paseando por ahí, no creo que esté mucho tiempo enojado. Ánimo Rei –le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyándolo.

-Gracias, Makoto-san –se pasó una mano por el cabello. -¿Te puedo dejar a los niños?

Makoto miró a los cinco niños que se perseguían por toda la sala, saltando de un sillón a otro y pensó en poner algún pretexto pero la expresión afligida de Rei le pesó más y aceptó; ya vería cómo entretener a los niños un rato. –Ve, yo los cuido un rato.

-¡Gracias Makoto-san! –apresurado besó las mejillas de sus hijos, les encargó que se portaran apropiadamente y luego partió en busca de su esposo. Recorrió gran parte de su pueblo, buscándolo por todos lados y finalmente lo encontró en su cafetería favorita, devorando una enorme rebanada de su pastel preferido. –Nagisa…

-No te oigo –dijo con un puchero antes de comer un gran bocado.

-Sí me oyes –se sentó frente a él y tomó su mano, evitando que siguiera comiendo, recibió una mirada de reproche. –Lo dije sin pensar, no quería lastimarte –besó su mano. –Sabes que ellos están aquí porque quise cumplir tu sueño.

-Fuiste grosero, Rei-chan –dijo con un nuevo puchero.

-Lo sé, Nagisa-kun –tomó con delicadeza su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo, se apreciaron en silencio unos minutos. -¿Algo más te molesta?

-¡No es justo! Me adivinas muy fácil –se cruzó de brazos.

-Es porque soy tu esposo –sonrió con orgullo. –Dímelo.

Las mejillas de Nagisa se tornaron un poco rojas, desvió la mirada, dudando un poco y luego miró con una gran sonrisa a Rei. –Hagamos cosas pervertidas toda la noche.

El rostro de Rei primero palideció y luego se puso tan rojo como un jitomate. -¿Qué dices? –miró a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos así, parece que nos hacemos viejos –sonrió.

-Nos estamos haciendo viejos –rió un poco nervioso. –Estamos más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta.

-Por eso tenemos que aprovechar –se acercó a él. –Rei-chan, por el trabajo estamos un poco separados… -estrechó sus manos, su esposo lo miró y sonrió con ternura a ver el pequeño puchero de tristeza en su rostro. Besó su mejilla.

-Sabes que termino siempre cediendo a lo que me pidas –lo volvió a besar pero ahora en los labios.

-¡Rei-chan! –Nagisa se arrojó sobre él sin importarle la mesa en medio de los dos o que los vieran, su esposo se puso colorado. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, no sin antes avisar a Makoto que tendría que hacerle de niñera toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, la pareja pasó por sus hijos hasta ya muy entrada la tarde, estaban todos muy activos y se veía que le habían dado mucha guerra a Makoto. Rei se disculpó varias veces por las molestias con él y como siempre solo recibía sonrisas tímidas a cambio. El resto del día fue normal, compras y hacer nada.

-¡Mi historia de hoy! –exigió Taichi cuando estaba lista para dormir, Makoto se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en algo que contarle; se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando. -¿Y si me cuentas algo de mis tíos Rei y Nagisa? –sugirió.

-Bien –sonrió. –Te contaré de la vez que se pelearon más feo… -se acomodó en la cama, su hija se recargó en él. –Tenían unos años de haberse casado. Nagisa estaba empezando a actuar en su primera serie y Rei estaba siendo reconocido entre los científicos de la genética. Decidieron que ya era tiempo de tener un bebé. No voy a entrar en muchos detalles… pero Rei tenía un trabajo muy importante que ayudaría a que tuvieran un bebé.

-Espera –dijo Taichi con el ceño fruncido. –No entiendo –Makoto se dio cuenta que había tocado el tema intocable. -¿Por qué? –la miró confundida. -¿Trabajo para tener un bebé? Papi… dijiste una vez que Yuina y yo no somos adoptados… pero no entiendo… -pareció concentrarse. – Pero en la escuela dijeron que se necesita una mujer y un hombre…

-Taichi, hija… -sonrió un poco nervioso. –Te prometo que te contaré pero cuando estés más grandecita –notó el puchero. –Te lo prometo, lo prometo, pero cuando esté Haru aquí –sabía que no la iba a dejar satisfecha así que decidió seguir contando la historia antes de que hiciera más preguntas. –Rei pasaba mucho tiempo en su laboratorio y en las bibliotecas; todo el tiempo estaba ocupado y llegaba a casa muy noche. Al principio Nagisa lo entendía pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se impacientaba de que Rei no llegara temprano, de que llegara malhumorado por casi no dormir e incluso había días que no llegaba a su casa.

Nagisa nos contó un día que creí que Rei ya no lo quería porque era a veces impaciente, se encerraba a estudiar, pasaba todo el día fuera, ya no quería… -se interrumpió. –Ah… no estaba siendo tan buen esposo como siempre. Y a veces recibía muchas llamadas, algunas veces lo escuchó y notó que era una mujer quien le hablaba.

Se puso celoso. Un día nos pidió a Haru y a mí que lo acompañáramos al trabajo de Rei, quería llevarle el almuerzo y luego a que fuéramos a hacer otra cosa; tenía día libre y no quería pasarlo en la casa. Cuando llegamos nos costó trabajo encontrar a Rei, abrimos la puerta y Rei estaba en el suelo, sin lentes y frente a él estaba una chica muy guapa –notó que su hija lo miraba entre sorprendida y confundida. –La chica estaba sobre él…-pensó en cómo expresarse. –Es… era una situación que un adulto puede mal interpretar… No lo pienses mucho –rió un poco.

Nagisa miró sorprendido a Rei, Rei lo miraba igual. Miré a Haru, parecía estar analizando la situación. De pronto Nagisa empezó a gritarle toda clase de cosas groseras a Rei, nunca lo hemos visto tan enojado como en aquella ocasión, Rei se asustó mucho y se quedó quieto en su lugar. Cuando dejó de gritarle se fue llorando, la chica rió y se fue a trabajar. Rei reaccionó y saliendo corriendo tras él pero ya no lo alcanzó; cuando fue a su casa se dio cuenta de que le había cambiado la chapa a la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas, no podía encontrar por donde entrar y encontró una maleta en la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Por qué una maleta?

-Nagisa lo echó de su casa –Taichi lo miró sorprendida. –Se quedó unos días aquí, con Haru y conmigo. Por más que lo intentaba Nagisa nunca le hacía caso, se quedaba encerrado y a veces salía solo si estaba seguro de que no estaba Rei cerca. Fue casi una semana lo que duraron así… Rei seguía yendo al trabajo pero se escapaba a ratos a buscar a su esposo… Fue unos cinco días después cuando consiguió colarse en el estudio donde Nagisa estaba grabando entonces se puso un bigote falso y se coló en la toma, supe que fue todo un desastre, empezaron a discutir aunque Nagisa no salía de su personaje, era tan interesante que supe que el director no los detuvo. Al final se cansó y los mandó a platicar al camerino de Nagisa.

Discutieron un buen rato, luego se quedaron callados y entonces Nagisa le dijo que le explicara lo que había pasado. Rei le contó que había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, porque estaba a nada de conseguir que pudieran ser padres, le explicó todo lo que había estado haciendo y que la mujer con la que lo había visto intentaba gustarle pero él no se dejaba. Estuvieron platicando otro buen rato hasta que por fin se contentaron… Se pelearon por celos.

-Papi… sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo de tío Rei con ser papás?

Makoto rió un poco nervioso. –Te contaré más adelante, mi vida.

-No, ahora.

-No, duérmete ya o no te cuento más cosas.

-Eso es trampa –hizo un puchero.

-Solo un poco –la arropó. –Te quiero –besó su frente y acarició su cabello.

-Y yo a ti, papi.

¡Listo! Espero les haya gustado =) ¿Les gustaría que al final contara alguna anécdota desde el punto de vista de otro personaje? Por ahí alguien me comentó que le gustaría lo del pozo pero desde Haru.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

¡Saludos!


	6. Extrañarlos

Capítulo 6. Extrañarlos

El despertador cumplió su función con un fastidioso y agudo ruido. Golpeó con su mano la mesita de noche hasta dar con el botón de apagado, rodó por la cama y estiró su mano buscando el cuerpo de una persona pero lo más que encontró fue una almohada dura. Abrió los ojos y suspiró, no era la primera vez que despertaba sin recordar dónde estaba. El teléfono sonó.

-Señor Nanase, le recuerdo que hoy se llevará a cabo el desayuno con los jueces –dijo el recepcionista, Haru respondió monótonamente y colgó.

Eran las siete de la mañana, a esa hora Makoto ya debía estar despierto, le marcó. –Makoto.

-¿Haru? –respondió adormilado.

-Ya se te hizo tarde –sonrió un poco.

-¿Eh? –escuchó movimiento. -¡Debí levantarme hace un rato!

-Hoy vacunan a Taichi en la escuela.

-Lo había olvidado –exclamó. –Gracias por recordarme ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te vas levantando? ¿Cómo te va? -Haru sonrió un poco más pero permaneció en silencio. -¿Haru? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy –suspiró. -¿Cómo está Taichi?

-Bien –notó que algo le ocultaba pero prefería no discutir. –Te extrañamos mucho.

Caminó al baño y abrió la llave de la tina. –Y yo a ustedes… -susurró. – Hoy tengo mucho que hacer –suspiró. –Estoy cansado.

-Me imagino, pero te está yendo bien ¿no? Te vimos en la tele y escuché que todos los días comes caballa –rió un poco.

-Sí, es buena ¿Le estás dando caballa a Taichi?

-No… Quiere la de su papá, no la mía.

-También eres su papá.

-Sabes a que me refiero –rió un poco y guardaron silencio un rato.

-Sigue hablando –se metió a la tina cuidando de no mojar el teléfono.

-¿Qué te digo?

-No sé, tú habla –y se centró en la voz de Makoto, contándole algo sobre Nagisa y Rei, algo sobre un próximo paseo escolar, pero a lo que más le prestaba atención era a la simple voz de su esposo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en los labios que le hablaban, en el cabello que le gustaba tocar, en el aroma que disfrutaba cada mañana.

-¡Ah! Ya es tarde… Tengo que llevar a Tai a la escuela. Te llamo al rato –se oía apresurado y a la pequeña gritando que se apresurara.

-Makoto.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo –colgó, dejó el celular en el suelo y se hundió en el agua.

No le gustaba ese hotel, el agua nunca salía en la temperatura que quería, las camas olían extraño, las almohadas eran muy duras, se oía los ruidos de los cuartos vecinos, eran habitaciones muy pequeñas, el jabón le daba comezón y se sentía muy solo. Desde el segundo día había adquirido la costumbre de prender la televisión para que hubiera algún ruido, su casa nunca estaba completamente en silencio.

Salió de bañarse, se vistió con calma e intentó abotonar bien las mangas de su camisa; si estuviera Makoto él le acomodaría las mangas y la corbata, pensó. Se miró el espejo, estaba muy bien peinado, Taichi solía despeinarlo un poco de una manera u otra. Salió de la habitación y caminó al elevador, una señora pasó a su lado llevando de la mano a un niño que tenía el brazo enyesado, se preguntó si su niña en verdad estaría bien, era muy revoltosa.

En el comedor estaban todos los participantes y los jueces del concurso internacional al que había sido invitado. No le gustaban, había un señor que no dejaba de acosarlo y había una mujer que intentaba aferrarse a su brazo cada que podía; los odiaba, no eran capaces de entender que tenía un hombre y una hija en casa esperando por él. A veces se sentía estresado en ese ambiente, no se sentía libre, sabía que algo le faltaba. Tener que cocinar bajo presión y que lo calificaran por ello no le gustaba. En las tardes salía a nadar pero ni eso le tranquilizaba.

-Haruka, siéntate conmigo –dijo esa chica que tanto le fastidiaba, lamentablemente el lugar junto al suyo era el más cercano que estaba libre.

-Nanase –se sentó. –No digas mi nombre tan descuidada –dijo mientras observaba cómo le servían café.

-Ay, Haru-kun… No te…

Haruka se levantó y fue hasta el lado opuesto de la gran mesa en busca de un lugar vacío. Haru-kun, solo sus amigos y su familia podían decirle Haru y solamente Nagisa y Makoto podían decirle Haru-chan. Terminó de desayunar, sin prestar atención a nadie, sintió su celular vibrar y sonrió al ver el mensaje que le había llegado "Me van a vacunar no quiero pero lo haré Te quiero papi". "Eres valiente" respondió.

Luego del desayuno fueron al foro de televisión donde se llevaba a cabo el concurso. Era gracioso el momento en el que los presentaban, siempre le decían que debía sonreír pero nunca lo hacía y aun así muchas personas se emocionaban cuando salía. Llevaba casi un par de semanas ahí y ya estaba desesperándose de esa rutina; la habían estado haciendo en diferentes ciudades de Japón e incluso dos días estuvo en otro país pero le resultaba agotador.

Ese día los ingredientes secretos fueron las uvas y el queso, soltó una risita al escucharlo. El presentador, intrigado por su reacción, le preguntó curioso cuál era la gracia. –A Taichi no le gustan las uvas –dijo.

-Ohhh ¿y quién es ese Taichi?

-Mi hija, Taichi Nanase –el presentador intentó hacerle hablar más pero no lo logró. Tuvieron media hora para preparar por completo un platillo que involucrara esos ingredientes y que gustara a los jueces.

Haru tomó los dos y los revolvió en la licuadora con unas fresas, el jugo de una naranja y helado de vainilla. Luego lo revolvió con trocitos de pan tostado, chocolate y más queso. Preparó un poco de pescado a la plancha, marinado con jugo de uva. En un plato puso el pescado y sobre él la mezcla extraña que hizo. Los jueces miraron con mucha duda el platillo, no estaban animados a probarlo, les parecía algo extraño y que no sabría bien; sin embargo, cuando lo probaron quedaron sorprendidos de que supiera tan bien, contrario a lo que habían creído. Le preguntaron por el nombre que le daba a su creación.

-No tiene nombre –dijo. –Así Taichi come uvas –concluyó. Al ser tan creativo y haber sido bueno su platillo pasó la prueba.

Al terminar el programa se organizó ir a un antro, irían a comer, beber y bailar. No le gustaban mucho esos lugares si no era con sus amigos y habían pasado cerca de diez años desde la última vez que había ido, no tenía ganas de ir. No supo bien cómo lo llevaron. Se engentó con facilidad, recordó por qué a veces soportaba esos lugares.

La primera vez que habían ido había sido siguiendo a Nagisa. Makoto le había prometido que estaría con él todo el momento y si llegaba a sentirse incómodo se irían. Fueron juntos desde su casa, entraron juntos y se sentaron en la barra. Más tarde se les unieron sus amigos. Tomaron unas bebidas y luego Nagisa jaló a Rei a bailar. Makoto reía al verlos, le parecía divertido y quería intentarlo pero Haru sabía que nunca lo diría si no quisiera el también hacerlo.

Vieron a Sousuke y Rin bailar a unos metros, no esperaban encontrárselos ahí. Su forma de bailar era sensual y divertida a la vez, se notaba que tenían la mirada de varios sobre ellos, pero no parecía importarles. Una chica de pronto se sentó a lado de Makoto y se le acercó demasiado, preguntándole cosas, intentando captar su atención. Haru se molestó, ¿quién se creía ella para estarse aplastando así? Y… ¿por qué Makoto se lo permitía? Sabía que su entonces amigo era demasiado gentil como para apartarla pero de todos modos debía hacerlo.

-Makoto –dijo de pronto Haru, levantándose tan precipitadamente que captó la atención de la chica y su amigo. Extendió una mano hacia él. –Bailemos.

Makoto se sonrojó un poco y tomó contento la mano, olvidando que había una chica que le reclamaba que se apartara. Fueron a la pista de baile, cerca de Rei y Nagisa y luego se quedaron viendo uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan ¿van a bailar? –preguntó Nagisa mientras se acercaba a ellos jalando a Rei.

-No sé bailar –dijo Haru, avergonzado, lo había hecho solo para separarlos.

-Ni yo –confesó Makoto.

-Solo déjense llevar –sonrió. –Rei-chan tampoco sabía, pero ya sabe ¿verdad? –le sonrió a su novio quien sonrió, asintió y lo jaló de nuevo para bailar.

Makoto miró a Haru y le sonrió, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, al principio torpe y rígido pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y sus movimientos distrajeron por completo a Haru; solamente podía verlo bailar, no era ni siquiera consciente de que él mismo se estaba moviendo. Se dio cuenta de que nunca se cansaría de la imagen de Makoto bailando, con la frente perlada de sudor y el cabello más alborotado que obtenía al terminar cada canción, la respiración agitada y un ligero sonrojo. Así fue como Haru dejó de protestar cuando Nagisa tenía ganas de salir a esos lugares, si Makoto iba siempre estaría bien; pero ahora no lo estaba, no en ese lugar desconocido, con esas personas desconocidas y las fastidiosas jovencitas que ahora se apretujaban a él. Pagó la bebida que no consumió y salió con velocidad. Le marcó a su esposo.

-¡Haru! –sonrió al escuchar su voz. –Llamas más temprano –se oía ruido al fondo. –Adivina quién ganó la primera ronda para representar a la escuela en la sección infantil en estilo libre en femenil.

El rostro de Haru perdió un poco de su calma, lo había olvidado, pronto habría regionales para los niños y su hija quería participar, aunque primero tenía que ganarles a todas sus compañeras. Pensó en que esa "gira" se estaba haciendo cada vez peor. –Taichi.

-¡Sí! Está muy feliz –rió. –La invité por una hamburguesa, traje a Yuina y a Kou también.

-Dale caballa.

-No quiere si no la preparas tú ¿Te la paso? –se escuchó que gritó a su hija y luego el cambio del teléfono de unas manos a otras.

-Taichi

-¡Papá! –se oía muy contenta. –Papi, gané –rió. –Creí que no iba a ganar, de pronto dos me habían pasado, pero las alcancé, el agua estaba muy suave y cómoda.

Haru rió un poco. –Felicidades. Me hubiera gustado verte –miró el anochecer desde la ventana frente a él. –Te llevaré un premio.

-¿Un traje de baño? –dijo Taichi emocionada.

-Tal vez –sonrió. Su reloj sonó, tenía que volver ya si quería cenar. –Volveré pronto, Taichi –susurró. –Te amo…

-También te amo, papi –respondió su hija. –Dice papá que es hora de irnos. Bye bye –devolvió el celular a Makoto.

-Hola otra vez. Tengo que ir a dejar a los niños a sus casas… Te llamo al rato.

-Esperaré –dijo Haru cabizbajo. –También tengo que irme, te amo –susurró y colgó. Odiaba era gira, en su juventud tal vez habría aguantado separarse un poco de Makoto, pero que ahora lo separaran tanto tiempo de las dos personas a quienes más amaba era una tortura para él.

¡Hola gente! Ahora un poco de Haru. Creo que es un capítulo más "lento", pero tiene que ver con la personalidad de Haru también, creo… Espero les haya gustado, ya el próximo regreso a que Makoto cuente cosas ¡Saludos a todos! Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme :3 Si se quieren ir spoileando de lo que escribo pueden buscarme en mi tumblr donde estoy como KailenAeryn, hay spoilers de este fanfic también.


	7. Dos bodas

Capítulo 7 – Dos bodas

Era muy temprano, todavía no salía el sol y alguien ya estaba tocando incesantemente el timbre. –Tocan… -susurró Taichi, acurrucándose a su padre. Se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película la noche anterior. Con mucho trabajo Makoto logró sentarse, se estiró y sintió los brazos de su niña aferrados a él, sonrió y la acomodó antes de bajar a ver cuál era la razón de que tuviera que levantarse tan temprano.

-¡Mako-chan! –exclamó Nagisa en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

-Nagisa…-bostezó. –Es muy temprano.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No contestaste tu celular –sonrió. –Decidimos un paseo improvisado, vamos a ir al bosque que tiene el estanque, el que está a unos kilómetros. Kou y Rin nos van a alcanzar y pasamos por ti.

-Perdón, Makoto-sen…

-Deja ya el senpai, Rei –por fin había despertado del todo. –Suena bien, a Taichi probablemente le agradará ir –sonrió. -¿Nos dan cinco minutos?

-Ok –dijo alegre Nagisa antes de jalar a su esposo al coche.

Makoto entró y despertó a su hija, le dijo el plan y la mandó a cambiarse en lo que él guardaba algunas cosas que podrían necesitar. –Tai ¿estás lista? –no obtuvo respuesta, la buscó hasta encontrarla en el sillón de la sala, ya lista pero bien dormida. La cargó con cuidado, su hija le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un acto reflejo, respirando profundamente.

Afuera Rei estaba persiguiendo al pequeño Yareni, quien corría por todos lados, arrastrando su peluche tras él. –Hay lugar atrás –informó antes de atrapar a su hijo. La familia Ryugazaki-Hazuki tenía una camioneta espaciosa, con espacio para todos sus hijos y como Nagisa traía en sus piernas a Britt entonces cabían bien Makoto con Taichi en sus piernas. Todos los niños estaban dormidos.

Fue un viaje de un par de horas. Llegaron a un bosquecito donde había juegos para niños y un camino adornado por piedras indicando el sendero. Lo primero fue despertar a los niños y luego darles de desayunar algo, con el estómago lleno se pusieron hiperactivos como podían ser. Adah, Taichi y Yuina se lanzaban una pelota mientras Yareni saltaba con torpeza intentando atraparla. Le encargaron a Makoto el cuidado de Britt en lo que iban a apartar una parrilla para la comida.

Britt hacía pucheros mientras veía a sus hermanos jugar, ella también quería pero nunca le pasaban la pelota. Makoto, sonrió, recordó a Taichi cuando era pequeña y aun así quería nadar en lo más profundo de la alberca. La levantó con cuidado y dio vueltas con ella, Britt reía y reía. Cuando Rei volvió la niña corrió hasta él y levantó los brazos, pidiendo que le siguiera dando vueltas.

-Gracias Mako-chan –dijo Nagisa, sonriendo. –Nada más falta Rin-chan.

-Y Haru.

-Y Haru-chan.

Poco más tarde Rin llegó, acompañado de Nitori y de Kou. Ya que los tres amigos estuvieron juntos fueron a explorar el sendero. Makoto y Nitori los siguieron para cuidarlos. Yuina brincaba de piedra en piedra, intentando mantener el equilibrio, Taichi iba de la mano de Kou, las dos recolectando piedritas que les llamaban la atención. De pronto Yuina resbaló, cayó y se le rompieron los lentes.

-Yu ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kou mientras revisaba los lentes.

-Sí… Au –rió mientras se sobaba, Tai se puso de cuclillas y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Torpe –se unió a la risa.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Nitori, levantó a Yuina y revisó los lentes. -Tal vez debamos volver.

-¡Sí veo! –exclamó Yuina antes de correr, Makoto rió, sus amigas lo siguieron con risas.

-Es bueno ver a Kou así –dijo Nitori con una sonrisa.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad? –preguntó Makoto, el otro asintió. Todos sabían que Kou era como una sobrinita de Nitori y que se querían como si tuvieran esa relación de sangre.

Yuina sí veía, pero no lo suficiente así que a medio camino tomó la mano de Taichi para guiarse con más seguridad. Entonces apareció frente a ellos, a un lado del sendero, iluminado por una luz verdosa que se colaba entre los árboles… un estanque de agua cristalina, con peces de colores, tan grande como la alberca donde los bebés empezaban a nadar, con el agua en movimiento gracias a la pequeña cascada de un metro de alto que depositaba ahí sus aguas. Makoto miró nervioso a su hija. Ella veía el agua con los ojos brillosos, su sonrisa iba creciendo. También los ojos de Kou brillaban.

La mano de Tai soltó la de Yuina, parecía estar teniendo una pelea interior. Makoto no le despegaba la mirada, esperaba que no fuera a hacer lo que pensaba. Tai jaló su chamarrita hacia abajo, su papá suspiró aliviado pero de pronto tanto la chamarra como la playera, los shorts, los tenis y las calcetas descansaban sobre la tierra y la pequeña corría hacía el agua.

-¡Taichi! –Makoto no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, miró a alarmado a su hija antes de suspirar. –Se puso el traje de baño otra vez… -sonrió, ni ella ni Haru tenían remedio.

Kou también se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas y se sentó en la orilla a mojar sus pies, pateando el agua. Yuina no se quiso quedar detrás y antes de que ningún adulto pudiera hacer nada ya se estaba metiendo en ropa interior al agua. Taichi cerró los ojos, nadando calmadamente, sonriendo al sentir el agua acariciar los dedos de sus manos. Yuina de pronto la alcanzó y le jaló un pie, Kou se les unió y saltó sobre ella para hundirla. Estuvieron jugando un rato para luego regresar corriendo a comer.

Luego de la comida todos fueron a pasear. Tomaron otro sendero y llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde había una pequeña iglesia ya vieja. Taichi entró con curiosidad, de una mano llevaba a Yuina y de la otra llevaba a Kou. Los demás esperaban fuera, jugando con los más pequeños o platicando. No había en ese momento nadie en la iglesia a parte de ellos tres. Se pusieron a jugar a que se casaban. Tai y Yu fueron los novios y Kou era el sacerdote, al final olvidaron a lo que jugaban originalmente y terminaron jugando a cazar vampiros. Para el atardecer ya estaban todos cansados, acostados o sentados en el pasto, mirando las nubes pasar lento. Taichi se echó sobre el estómago de su papá.

-Esa iglesia a la que entraron se parece a la iglesia donde nos casamos tu papá y yo –dijo Makoto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Quiero saber de cuando se casaron –dijo Taichi sonriente, su papá asintió. -¿Cuándo volvamos a casa? –volvió a asentir antes de besar su frente. -¡Ya vámonos! –rió.

Poco antes de que anocheciera volvieron. Taichi se bañó rápido y esperó ansiosa a que su papá estuviera listo. Cuando Makoto entró ella le hizo espacio en su cama.

-Tuvimos dos bodas –dijo Makoto mientras se acostaba a lado de Taichi. –Pero solo nos casamos una vez.

-No entiendo –dijo la pequeña.

-Nagisa y Rei siempre fueron más acelerados que Haru y yo. Ellos se hicieron novios primero y también se comprometieron antes. Nos pidieron que fuéramos sus padrinos así que Haru, Rin y yo les ayudamos mucho con la preparación de su boda.

Nagisa estaba muy impaciente y Rei ocupado con el trabajo. Haru y yo nos encargamos de buscar dónde se casaría porque en este pueblo en ese entonces no se podía ni proponer que dos hombres se casaran.

-Eso sí lo entiendo –dijo Taichi con un puchero. –Las personas son tontas.

-Taichi…

-Lo siento –se sonrojó un poco, Makoto suspiró.

-En un pueblo cercano encontramos un lugar donde los casarían tanto en la iglesia como en el registro civil así que empezamos a organizar todo ahí. Con Nagisa actuando en su primera serie importante y Rei trabajando mucho, gran parte de la organización la decidimos sin ellos. Intentábamos organizarles una gran fiesta como uno quería pero tan tradicional como el otro quería. Nos tardamos como medio año pero por fin estaba todo listo: la iglesia, las invitaciones, los trajes, todo lo que necesitábamos.

Un mes antes de la boda, Haru y yo nos comprometimos pero todavía no habíamos pensado en cuándo queríamos casarnos pero más o menos planeábamos que sería al año siguiente –sonrió. –Cuando las flores de los cerezos estuvieran bien abiertas. Nuestros padrinos iban a ser Nagisa, Rei y Rin. Quedaron en ayudarnos en cuanto ya terminara la boda que estábamos organizando. Ya estaba todo listo y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que algo nos había faltado, la despedida de soltero.

-¿Qué es una despedida de soltero? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Es… como una fiesta para grandes…

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?

-Pues… -pensó en el trabajo nocturno de Rin, reprimió una risa. –Dile a Haru que te explique –sonrió pero solo recibió un puchero como respuesta, decidió continuar antes de que hubieran más preguntas. –Rin y Nitori organizaron la fiesta, iba a ser dos días antes de la boda. Nos encontramos todos en un… un… un salón de fiestas… -se sonrojó un poco. –El caso es que estábamos empezando la fiesta cuando de pronto le llamaron a Rei, había problemas en el trabajo y no lo necesitaban en el laboratorio cercano si no en Tokyo, era una emergencia y no iba a poder llegar a la boda. Nagisa quería llorar, estaba haciendo berrinche y Rei intentaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera suplantarlo pero no encontraba a nadie.

Mientras nosotros intentamos arreglar las cosas con el jardín donde iba a ser la boda, con la iglesia y todo pero no nos querían cambiar el día y no nos iban a devolver nada del dinero pagado. Nagisa ya estaba llorando y Rei intentaba calmarlo, no sabíamos que hacer. De pronto, Nagisa se levantó y gritó "¡Rei-chan! ¡Casémonos ahora!" –lo imitó, ambos rieron. –Rei no lo dudó así que en menos de lo que tu papá se tarda en quitarse la ropa –se puso rojo. –En menos de lo que canta un gallo estábamos ya en los coches conduciendo a toda velocidad al registro civil del pueblo de al lado.

Cuando llegamos ya iban a cerrar pero Rin le coqueteó a las secretarias y las distrajo así que pudimos entrar hasta donde estaba el juez, quien estaba a punto de irse. Creo que le pagaron mucho o algo así porque aceptó casarlos a esa hora. Haru y yo firmamos como testigos y en menos de media hora Nagisa y Rei ya estaban casados.

-Oh… ¿Entonces no tuvieron fiesta?

-Espera, Tai-kun.

-Quita el kun –hizo un puchero, Makoto besó su frente.

-Nagisa y Rei ya estaban casados y Rei se fue directo a Tokyo. Ahora solo teníamos que ver qué hacer con toda la fiesta que habíamos organizado. Nagisa fue el que nos dijo qué hacer, dijo "¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! Se esforzaron mucho así que… ¡Usen nuestra boda!" –lo volvió a imitar, rieron.

-¡Así se casaron! –exclamó contenta.

-Sí –rió. –Lo hablamos una hora y entonces decidimos que lo haríamos. Al otro día estuvimos llamando a nuestros familiares y demás pero debido a lo precipitado que fue no fueron muchos a la fiesta y no nos casamos legalmente, solo fue la fiesta.

Quedamos que yo esperaría en el altar y Haru caminaría por el pasillo. Nagisa no me dejó ver a Haru desde la mañana. Gou estuvo ayudándonos junto con Momo. Estaba muy nervioso, mi mamá intentaba calmarme pero no podía. Los invitados empezaron a llegar y me puse más y más nervioso. A jalones me llevaron hasta el altar y me dejaron ahí esperando, entonces empezó la música y se abrieron las puertas por donde Haru entraría.

Llevaba el traje de Rei, le quedaba grande –sonrió. –Se veía adorable… estaba sonrojado y tenía una cara extraña, como si sonriera pero a la vez no. Caminó rápido hasta llegar a mí, le sonreí y se relajó. Nos tomamos de las manos, los dos estábamos temblando. No me acuerdo qué dijo el padre, no nos importaba. Haru estaba sonrojado y no me dejaba de ver, a veces nos daba risa y a veces solo nos veíamos. Dijimos que aceptábamos estar siempre juntos, entonces sonrió como solo lo he visto hacerlo en otra ocasión –suspiró sin dejar de sonreír. –Lo besé y me respondió, nos abrazamos y nos seguimos besando hasta que nos distrajo Nagisa –rió. –Esa fue nuestra primera boda, la otra fue la del civil pero no hubo fiesta ni nada.

Taichi suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su corta edad ya le gustaban los romanticismos. -¿Cuándo fue la otra vez que sonrió así?

Makoto sonrió con mucho cariño. –Cuando te sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez –besó su mejilla y la tomó por sorpresa entre sus brazos como si fuera una bebé, se puso en pie y la meció. –Así y sonrió –rió y besó la nariz de su hija.

Ella rió y se abrazó a él. Finalmente la acostó y arropó con las cobijas. –Te quiero, Taichi.

-Te quiero, papi –sonrió y bostezó. Makoto salió de la habitación dejando la puerta un poco abierta. Le marcó a Haru cuando estuvo acostado en su cama.

-Makoto… -susurró su esposo.

-¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes… raro.

-Makoto… El agua se siente vacía.

-¿Cómo que el agua se siente vacía? –empezó a preocuparse.

-Si no estoy en ella contigo o con Taichi…

Makoto sintió una opresión en el pecho y luego sonrió como idiota mientras intentaba controlar la lágrima que se quería escapar de uno de sus ojos esmeralda. –Te amo, Haru. Vuelve pronto…

-.-.-.-.-

¡Listo! Séptimo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado =D Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews :3

Espero no tardarme con el próximo capítulo.

Me marcho por ahora.

Toda idea, sugerencia, comentario, reclamo, etc. es bienvenida ;)

Y si quieren spoilers pueden tenerlos en mi tumblr xD estoy como KailenAeryn

¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!


	8. ¿Me esperaste?

Cap. 8 ¿Me esperaste?

-Nitori, tengo problemas –dijo Momo con un gesto avergonzado. -¿Crees que Rin se enoje?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Gou? –preguntó tras un suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a los problemas amorosos entre Momotarou y Gou. Ella estaba viviendo en Tokyo, era manager de un calígrafo muy importante que tenía su base en esa ciudad. Momo y Gou se habían encontrado en la universidad y ahí había empezado su complicada relación. Desde antes era obvio que él estaba enamorado de ella pero ella no le correspondía. Rin y todos los demás siempre creyeron que su relación era de amigos que peleaban de vez en cuando, no había realmente muestras que sugirieran una relación, hasta que un día, cuando ambo tenían veintitrés años, los dos hicieron una reunión y anunciaron que serían padres. La ira de Rin fue inconmensurable ¡Ese mocoso no tenía ningún derecho a tocar a su hermanita!, eso decía. Y nació la bebé y ellos seguían siendo amigos con derechos y unos años después vino otro bebé. Momotarou tuvo que dejar Tokyo por problemas familiares y entonces heredó la librería donde trabajaba ahora, manteniendo su relación a distancia con su ahora novia. Cada que podían uno iba a visitar al otro pero los niños tenían residencia fija en Tokyo.

-Vamos a tener otro –rió nervioso.

-Es el…

-Cuarto –sonrió ensoñado. –Pero esta vez es diferente. Le pedí matrimonio a Gou… y por fin aceptó. Me iré a Tokyo con ellos –se veía muy feliz. –Te quedarás a cargo de la librería junto con mi hermano.

Nitori lo miró incrédulo, procesando lo que había escuchado. –Rin te golpeará.

-Lo sé –sonrió. –No importa. Gou y los niños vendrán pronto. En una semana creo… ayúdame a organizar una comida.

-¿Tengo opción? –suspiró, tendría que guardar en secreto lo que le acaban de contar. –Está bien, te ayudaré…- su celular sonó y revisó el mensaje.- Será otro día, tengo que ir por los niños –dijo mientras tomaba con prisa su chamarra.

-¿No quieres traerlos? Casi no ha venido gente –bostezó.

-Lo pensaré. Tengo que apurarme, Rin y Makoto están en un incendio, Rei trabajando y Nagisa rodando, no pueden ir por ellos y ya salieron…-seguía hablando nervioso mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en sus bolsillos. Cuando las encontró salió corriendo de la librería, metió las llaves en la cerradura del viejo automóvil y antes de subir algo llamó la atención. Un hombre alto de cabello negro caminaba hacia él, se le hizo familiar. Un par de pasos más y sus miradas se cruzaron, Nitori frunció el ceño y antes de que el otro le pudiera decir nada ya estaba manejando apresurado al colegio de los niños.

Encontró a los niños jugando futbol, sin duda el elemento de Taichi era el agua porque nunca lograba patear la pelota, incluso Kou era mejor jugando aunque era más lenta y casi no se esforzaba. -¡Niños! –recibió un balonazo en la nariz, escuchó risas y luego a Kou preocupada preguntándole si estaba bien. –Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo sobándose la nariz y con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Quién fue? –Adah y Yuina señalaron a Yaichi antes de soltarse a reír.

-¡No fui yo! –dijo sonrojada. Nitori rió y les indicó que esperaran ahí mientras iba por los niños más pequeños, a ellos no los dejaban salir si no era acompañados. Se entretuvo platicando con la maestra, Yareni había tirado todo un bote de pegamento y luego se había quedado dormido.

-Se lo contaré a sus padres –comentó sonriente, le parecía gracioso que le dieran quejas de un niño tan pequeño, el jardín de niños no parecía nada importante. Lo un tanto complicada era la guardería, se preguntaba cómo le hacían Rei y Nagisa para conseguir atrapar a la pequeña Britt que no paraba de correr por todos lados, tenía mucha energía a sus dos añitos. -¡Britt! –tardó mucho en alcanzarla y la pequeña se echó a reír.

-Re, Re, Re, Re –decía una y otra vez mientras intentaba escalar a Nitori para ver mejor a su alrededor. –Papa –dijo por fin cuando estuvo quieta, miró a su hermanito que esperaba en la entrada del salón, lanzando un bostezo. –Ni –se estiró hacia él. –Papa.

-Tus papás no están, Britt. Al ratito vuelven –tomó bien a la pequeñita y agarró la mano del otro. Al salir algo le detuvo, algo que no le gustaba. El mismo hombre que había visto en la librería estaba jugando con los demás niños y notó que no despegaba su mirada de Kou. -¡Niños! ¡Vámonos!

Nitori y el hombre se volvieron a mirar, uno serio, el otro despreocupado. -¡Adiós, señor! –dijeron los niños antes de correr hasta el coche.

-¡Apúrate, Kou-chan! –dijo Adah al subir al coche. Ya que estuvieron todos adentro Nitori le dirigió una última mirada antes de partir.

-Kou-chan…-susurró el hombre, sonrió. -¿Será Kou Matsuoka?

Llevó a los niños a casa de Rin, les dio de comer y luego los llevó a la librería, así podía trabajar mientras vigilaba que hicieran su tarea. Los más chiquitos podían jugar tranquilamente en la alfombra y los sillones del área de lectura. Kou le pidió ayudar con unas multiplicaciones y él con gusto le ayudó.

-Kou, ¿te dijo algo el señor que vimos antes? Con el que jugaron –le dijo cuando terminaron los ejercicios, ella negó. –Bien, no hables con él, es un extraño –le dijo sonriéndole un poco.

-Nos dijo su nombre, así no es un extraño –dijo inocentemente.

-No está bien que un adulto llegue a hablarles así tan despreocupado a un montón de niños, no te fíes con facilidad, por favor Kou –estaba un poco serio por lo que la pequeña no tardó en aceptar la indicación. –Y… no le cuentes a tu papá ¿ok? Un día te contaré por qué.

Cuando estaba por anochecer Rei fue a recoger a todos sus hijos por lo que Taichi y Kou se quedaron solas jugando. Momo y Nitori decidieron que cerrarían la librería temprano así podían planear la comida pero cuando estaban buscando el candado la campanilla de la entrada sonó, probablemente un último cliente. Momo fue a atender.

-¿Sousuke! –exclamó al verlo, no supo qué hacer ni que decir. No sabía bien cuál había sido la historia pero sabía que no era bienvenido.

-Momotarou… has crecido mucho –sonrió, miró a su alrededor. –Es raro verte trabajando en un lugar como este.

-Lo sé –rió.

-¡El señor de hace rato! –exclamó feliz Taichi al mirarlo. Sousuke la vio y sonrió.

-Sousuke –dijo Nitori interponiéndose entre las niñas y él. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No eres bienvenido aquí! –las niñas se espantaron, nunca habían visto a Nitori gritar enojado. Sousuke eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Vine a ver a Rin ¿Qué? ¿Eres su perro guardián o por qué la agresividad? - Momo fue con las niñas e intentó distraerlas. Sousuke lo notó. –Esa niña…

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, si veo que le vuelves a hablarle vas a ver que… -intentó tranquilizarse. – Vete, Rin ya tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo.

No dejaban de verse, retándose. Nitori se sentía intimidado finalmente era más pequeño que el otro en todos los sentidos y sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar si intentaba correrlo a la fuerza. La campanilla volvió a sonar. –Nitori, estoy muerto, vámonos a ca… -miró sorprendido la escena frente a él, se le cayó la gorra que llevaba en la mano. Sousuke caminó hacia él.

-Rin… Volví –sonrió antes de recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla. –Nitori, vámonos a casa –recogió su gorra.

-Papi…-escuchó a su hija y se sintió avergonzado. Le sonrió como si no pasara nada, le puso su gorra y la cargó. Salieron de la librería. Makoto había observado todo desde fuera y después de verlos salir fue por Taichi, dejando a Momo y Sousuke solos, en silencio.

Era tarde cuando Nitori tocó el timbre de la casa de Makoto, estaba acompañado de Kou. Le pidió que la cuidara, Rin había salido y no le contestaba el teléfono, iría a buscarlo. Él aceptó pero se arrepintió cuando se encontró con las dos pequeñas pidiéndole en silencio una explicación. No sabía si debía contarles o no, eran pequeñas y él no era la persona indicada para contarle eso a Kou pero tampoco podía soportar ver su carita preocupada y que contagiaba a su propia hija.

-Bien… les contaré –suspiró y preparó un poco de chocolate caliente para los tres. –Sousuke es un chico que siempre fue amigo de Rin… Sousuke y Rin eran casi tan amigos como Haru y yo –se detuvo a pensar qué contarles. –Él y Sousuke… fueron novios algún tiempo –notó a Kou sorprendida. –Nadaban juntos en Australia antes de que Sousuke se lastimara y no pudiera volver a nadar. Volvieron juntos a Japón y empezaron a vivir juntos… Parecía que se iban a casar, aunque éramos muy jóvenes. Entonces Sousuke empezó a comportarse muy extraño y Haru sospechó que algo malo iba a pasar… Por lo que fue a hablar con él y se pelearon, no supe nunca lo que se dijeron pero cada que se veían era con odio. Rin parecía no darle importancia, lo relacionaba con estrés por el nuevo trabajo de Sousuke.

Un día Rin le dijo que debían casarse y fue cuando todo se volvió más extraño. Sousuke se volvió grosero y frío y Rin seguía diciendo que era por el estrés. Entonces Nitori notó que ya no tenían una buena relación y decidió investigar… -miró a las niñas, no sabía si debía contarles todo, no era el indicado. –Tuvieron muchos problemas y Sousuke se fue dejando a Rin solo y nunca volvimos a saber de él. El caso es que dejó triste a Rin y por eso nadie lo quiere –notó que Taichi no estaba satisfecha pero Kou estaba triste. –Pero no importa porque se puso bien y luego nació Kou-chan y Rin se puso feliz como nunca había estado en su vida –sonrió, la niña la miró con un ligero sonrojo y sonrió.

-Papá estará bien –concluyó.

Nitori estuvo buscando a Rin por todos lados pero al final a quien encontró fue a Sousuke de nuevo. –También buscas a Matsuoka ¿eh? –le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres con él?

-Dijo que me esperaría… así que volví –dijo con simpleza. Nitori lo vio con odio.

-¿Piensas que te aceptará después de lo que hiciste? ¿Para qué volviste! Te hubieras quedado en ese sucio lugar… ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir a buscar a Rin!

-Puedo venir si quiero. Él me perdonó todo y dijo que me esperaría. Terminé ya de hacer lo que quería hacer, volví por él. Sé que no me ha de querer ya pero me lo ganaré de nuevo, pensé en empezar por ganarme a Kou, es su hija ¿no? –sonrió. No quería provocar a Nitori pero lo había conseguido.

-¡Deja a Kou fuera de esto! –se acercó a él. –Es niña es el tesoro más valioso de Rin y también es el mío, si te atreves a utilizarla para algo te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Sousuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿De quién es esa niña? ¿Tu tesoro? ¿Ustedes están juntos? –lo miró hacia abajo, se sentía superior.

-No es de tu incumbencia… ¡Lárgate! Rin merece a alguien bueno no a un traidor que se tira a todo lo que se mueve ¿Ya no te aceptan? ¿Por eso volviste? Eres basura comparado con Rin –estaba enojado y cuando todo el problema había surgido no había dicho nada.

Sousuke había engañado a Rin, lo había estado engañando durante más de un año con hombres y con mujeres. De que lo había querido, lo había querido pero aun así fue capaz de lastimarlo y con toda confianza creyó que siempre estaría ahí para él. Rin no se había enojado cuando todo pasó, era de cierta forma dependiente de Sousuke, estaba muy enamorado de él y le había prometido que lo esperaría hasta que decidiera volver. Y lo esperó, se deprimió. Dormía mucho, no comía, lloraba, no quería salir, todos se preocuparon por él pero quien más preocupado estuvo fue Nitori. Él estuvo allí todo el tiempo, él lo vio sufrir, lo vio luchar, estuvo a su lado, supo todo el verdadero daño que Sousuke le hizo. Sintió odio por primera vez hacia alguien y ahora estaban allí, enfrentándose.

-Pequeño hijo de… -recibió un puñetazo.

-Voy a proteger a Rin… –su corazón estaba agitado. Recordó las muchas veces que Rin lo había protegido a él. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que lo había rescatado de problemas con novios y de otro tipo, ahora podía devolver todo -… de basura como tú…-recibió un golpe.

Empezaron una pelea donde era obvia la desventaja de Nitori. Le empezó a sangrar la nariz cuando se escuchó el seguro de una pistola. –Sousuke, apártate –le estaba apuntando. Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos. –Tienes cinco minutos –se preparó para disparar. –Es en serio, aléjate de Nitori y alza las manos.

Sousuke lo hizo. Sin dejar de apuntarle le tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Gracias, Nitori –le sonrió para luego ver con seriedad al otro. –Nitori ya te lo dijo, no tengo nada que ver contigo –no bajaba el arma. –Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, ni loco te iba a esperar. Tengo mi propia familia y es perfecta como está. Así que ten la decencia de irte.

-¿Familia?

-Mi hija, Nitori y las familias de Makoto y Haru, tú no estás incluido –movió un poco el arma indicándole que se fuera. –No quiero verte aquí mañana –Sousuke retrocedió. –Y si vuelves a atacar a Nitori o te acercas a mi hija me aseguraré de encerrarte.

-Creciste tú también –dijo con una risa falsa antes de irse.

-Rin-senpai…

-¿Por qué sacaste el senpai? –rió, guardó el arma, lo vio. –Gracias, Nitori. En serio… -le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Sousuke es basura –sonrió un poco, lo empujó camino al coche. –Vamos por Kou.

-Sí –respondió sonriente. Al llegar a casa de Makoto, Kou los recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Rin besó la mejilla de su hija. Sí, Nitori lo había dicho bien, ella era su mayor tesoro y nada podría derribarlo de nuevo mientras ella estuviera esperando por él.

Listo, nuevo capítulo xD Espero les haya gustado… aunque esta vez no hubo historia de Haru, pero tenía ganas de meter a Sousuke y entonces me pregunté… ¿por qué no poner a un Nitori más pro? =) xD ¡Gracias a tod s por los reviews! :3

Que la fuerza les acompañe ^^


	9. Perdidos

Cap. 9 Perdidos

-¡Vamos Tai! –gritaban Yuina y Kou desde fuera de la alberca mientras veían a la pequeña nadar a toda velocidad. Estaban entrenando para la futura competencia de Taichi y para eso se ponían a competir entre ellos. -¡Tai! ¡Tai! –aplaudieron cuando le ganó a todas sus demás compañeras, ella sonrió a sus amigos.

Yuina corrió a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a salir del agua. –Ganaste, Tai-kun.

Ella tomó su mano con un puchero. –Deja el kun –sonrió y lo jaló, logró hacerlo caer al agua, rieron. Makoto se acercó sonriente hasta ellos.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo mientras ayudaba a su hija a salir. Yuina salió por las escaleras y recibió sonriente la toalla que Kou le ofrecía.

-Papi ¿pueden ir a ver una película a la casa? –preguntó Taichi cuando salió de los vestidores con Kou a su lado.

-Mmm… tienen que pedir permiso –dijo Makoto sonriendo. –Ponte la chamarra, hija.

Yuina no perdió el tiempo, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Nagisa, tras unos pocos segundos de plática consiguió permiso. En ese momento Rin llegó acompañado por Nitori, besó la mejilla de Kou y le acomodó el cabello en dos coletas mientras la pequeña le contaba el plan de ver películas.

-No sé… parece que te quiere dar gripa otra vez –respondió Rin y le acomodó un mechón de cabello. Kou hizo un puchero.

-¡Por favor! Tío Rin –dijo con una sonrisa tierna Tai mientras abrazaba a Kou, las dos pequeñas sonrieron y él perdió la batalla. Le dio permiso. -¡Yey! –exclamaron las dos antes de abrazar a Yuina aplastándolo entre ellas.

-¿No es ningún problema, Makoto-san? –preguntó Nitori.

-Para nada –respondió.

-Bueno, entonces váyanse ya antes de que haga frío – dijo Rin y cargó la maletita de su hija. –Ven aquí y despídete de papá –Kou corrió hasta a él y besó su mejilla. –Pórtate bien –besó su frente.

-Sí, papi –sonrió y fue a despedirse de Nitori. Yuina abrazaba a Taichi por los hombros mientras le platicaba un poco sobre los beneficios de las papas, al parecer lo había leído en la escuela, ella lo escuchaba inexpresiva mientras jugaba con la mano de él. Rompieron el abrazo cuando su amiga se les unió. Los tres emocionados corrieron al auto de Makoto.

-Llevo a Kou mañana temprano –les dijo a los otros dos antes de llevarlos a su casa.

Fue una tarde relativamente tranquila. Los mantuvo un poco tranquilos con palomitas y películas infantiles. Mientras tanto él intentaba llamar a Haru pero la llamada no entraba, se le hizo un poco extraño pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se puso a limpiar y organizar la cocina, mientras escuchara a los niños jugando sabía que todo estaba bien. Preparó chocolate caliente y puso galletas en una bandeja. –Hora de cenar, niños –dijo mientras les dejaba las cosas en la mesita de centro. –No se vayan a quemar.

-Gracias –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo antes de agarrar galletas. Makoto sonrió, le encantaba ver a su hija feliz, al regresar a la cocina pasó frente al espejo del pasillo y por alguna razón se fijó en el reflejo. Miró las marcas que empezaba a tener cerca de los ojos y unas cuantas canas asomándose en su cabello, sonrió ante el recuerde de cuando era más joven, cuando Haru y él eran más jóvenes, cuando se declararon su amor, cuando se comprometieron, cuando vivieron juntos en Tokyo y muchas más aventuras.

Su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era del departamento de bomberos, un niño había trepado un árbol y se había quedado atorado, no quería hacer caso a nadie y sabían que Makoto era el más paciente cuando se trataba de niños y animales. Miró a los niños, estaban entretenidos comiendo galletas mientras veían Ratatouille; sonrió, siempre se acordaba de Haru con esa película. –En un momento llegó –respondió y colgó. –Taichi, ven –ella obedeció. –Los voy a dejar un rato solos, surgió algo del trabajo, pórtense bien ¿sí? De todos modos le avisaré a Rei.

-Sí, señor –sonrió.

-Volveré pronto –besó su frente y salió corriendo.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo cuando un ruido llamó la atención de los pequeños; parecía el maullido de un gato. –Vamos a ver –dijo Yuina, saliendo al patio trasero con rapidez y una sonrisa juguetona.

-No deberíamos salir… -replicó Kou mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga. Taichi se encogió de hombros y caminó tras él. –Taichi… Se está haciendo de noche…

-Estamos en el patio, no pasa nada –miró a su alrededor. -¿Ves algo, Yu?

-No… ¡Ahí está! –señaló un pequeño gato que se ocultaba tras unas plantitas comestibles. –Gatito… gatito… gatito… -sonrió e intentó agarrarlo pero el animalito corrió espantado. -¡No huyas! –hizo un puchero.

-Lo tengo –dio triunfal Taichi al lanzarse sobre él, no lo atrapó. -¡Está huyendo! –se levantó.

-Déjenlo…

-¡Lo tengo! Ahh…-se tropezó. Taichi saltó sobre él y casi lo atrapó. Los dos se miraron y una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros. -¡Quién lo atrape gana! –corrieron.

-¡Taichi! ¡Yuina! No deben irse… -habían salido de la casa ya. – ¡Tío Makoto volverá pronto! –ya no oía sus risas. -¡Tai! ¡Yu! No me dejen sola… -se asomó a la calle, no los veía, se asustó. -¡Taichi! ¡Yuina! –caminó con cuidado, mirando a todos lados. -¡Tai! ¡Yu! –se sentó en la banqueta a esperar verlos llegar con el gato en brazos, pero no volvían. Ya estaba oscuro y empezaba a hacer frío.

Mientras tanto los dos pequeños fugitivos corrían por las calles enredadas, uno a lado del otro, persiguiendo al pobre gato que por más que saltaba y corría no podía librarse de ellos. En un callejón Yuina tropezó, sus agujetas se habían desabrochado, y sus lentes cayeron, al levantarse los aplastó; se rompieron las micas. –Taichi… No veo –rió.

Ella detuvo la carrera y regresó a su lado. –Los rompiste feo –comentó y se los puso. -¡Todo está borroso! –giró en su propio eje, lo abrazó mareada. Yuina rió y se los puso, frunciendo el ceño. Taichi le dio la mano para ser su guía, de pronto se tensó. – Yu… no sé dónde estamos…

-No corrimos mucho… ¿o sí? –hizo un esfuerzo por intentar ver, se tensó también. –Tai… no habíamos venido para acá…

Estaban en medio de una calle desconocida, con casas apretujadas una a lado de la otra y pocas lámparas en las aceras reducidas. Una corriente de aire frío ondeó sus cabellos y la faldita de Tai. Se tomaron las manos con más firmeza. Estaban perdidos.

Rin y Nitori estaban viendo una película de terror en la sala, el primero un poco aburrido y el segundo abrazando una almohada y encogiendo los pies sobre el sillón. De pronto el teléfono sonó, Nitori saltó asustado y Rin soltó una carcajada. -¡Rin! No te burles –miró a otro lado un poco sonrojado de vergüenza. Aun así siguió riendo, incluso cuando ya había contestado la llamada.

-Papi… -era Kou y sonaba asustada, la risa se apagó.

-¿Kou? ¿Estás bien? –hizo una seña a Nitori y éste apagó la televisión, lo miró con atención.

-Yuina y Taichi corrieron por un gato y ya no los veo… no han regresado… -tenía la voz temblorosa. –Me quedé sola, tío Makoto no ha regresado… Tengo miedo…

Rin se levantó con prisa, agarró su chamarra y le lanzó a Nitori la suya. –Voy para allá, no te muevas –colgó.

-¿Todo bien? Makoto dijo que saldría pero no creo que les haya pasado nada a los niños… -se puso la chamarra y agarró las llaves del auto.

-Yuina y Taichi salieron –le marcó a Makoto. Nitori manejó con prisa a la casa. Rin estaba nervioso, no le contestaba el celular, al tercer intento por fin respondió. -¡Makoto! Contesta el maldito teléfono cuando suene… -respiró profundo. –Me llamó Kou, es urgente que vayas a tu casa… -él ya iba en camino. –Pues apresúrate.

-¿Qué pasó? –ya estaba espantado y apresuró el paso, muchas ideas de accidentes pasaron por su mente.

-Solo apresúrate, te veo allí –colgó, no podía decirle en ese momento. Makoto sintió un nudo extraño en el estómago, si algo realmente malo había pasado… Taichi le habría llamado ¿no?

Kou corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando llegaron. Nitori se apuró a llamar a gritos a los otros dos niños en los alrededores. Rin calmó a su niña, estaba empezando a respirar irregularmente por los nervios. Llegó Makoto y no supo bien cómo decirle lo que ocurría. –Taichi y Yuina salieron tras un gato y no han regresado –claro y conciso, no podía decirlo de otra forma. Los colores se le fueron del rostro a Makoto, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, su hija salió y no sabían dónde estaba, además ya era de noche. Se apresuró y le marcó, el celular sonaba dentro de la casa. –Le llamaré a Nagisa… -dijo Rin y eso hizo.

-Voy a buscarlos –dijo Makoto, tomando una linterna y asegurándose de llevar su celular consigo. –Llámenme si saben algo –sus pies se movieron solos, acelerándose a cada paso que daba y su voz gritaba el nombre de su hija una y otra vez. Cada que escuchaba un sonido se detenía e inspeccionaba la zona. Le costaba trabajo tragar la saliva, un nudo en su garganta no se iba y el correr tanto no le ayudaba. -¡Taichi! –gritó fuerte y se detuvo a tomar aire. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. Ya había recorrido los alrededores de su casa, los lugares que conocía Tai. Respiró hondo y su celular sonó, era Rin para decirle un plan de búsqueda. Nitori se quedaría en casa por si volvían y además cuidaría a Kou y los hijos de los otros dos, Nagisa y Rei irían a buscar a la escuela, él iría a la escuela de natación y también llamaría a unos compañeros para que en patrullaje buscaran, Makoto iría a revisar al templo. Aceptó el plan y colgó; muchas ideas pasaron por su mente ¿Y si habían caído de nuevo al pozo? ¿O algo peor? Corrió.

-Tranquilo, Nagisa… -dijo Rei, tomándolo por los hombros. En cuanto se enteraron fueron a casa de Makoto e inmediatamente habían empezado a buscar. Ya estaban en la escuela y no había rastro de ellos, en el camino tampoco habían visto nada. Nagisa se estaba impacientando y, en contra de las expectativas de Rei, empezó a llorar cuando llevaban ya media hora gritando en los alrededores del colegio. Seguía caminando pero las lágrimas no lo dejaban buscar bien. Rei no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a su esposo así y eso hacía que empeorara la situación. No podía concentrarse en la búsqueda con Nagisa comportándose así. -¡Nagisa!

-Rei-chan y si… y si… -siguió llorando. Rei lo agitó un poco. –Y si se lastimó y si… Yuina…

-¡Nagisa! –le tomó el rostro entre las manos con firmeza y lo obligó a verlo. –Yuina está bien, aunque esté perdido estará bien –Nagisa sorbió la nariz y lo miró con atención. –Es determinado como tú y listo como yo… También estoy asustado pero este no es momento para llorar, encontrar a los niños es prioridad –su esposo asintió, lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, besó su frente y luego sus labios. –Ahora… concentrémonos… Tú ve por allá y yo iré por acá –corrió. Nagisa lo vio alejarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, corrió a buscar a su hijo.

Yuina y Taichi caminaban lento, estaban cansados y seguían sin saber dónde estaban, la noche los confundía. Tai iba sollozando bajito, mirando sus pies y tomando con fuerza la mano de su amigo. Él intentaba ubicarse, se sentía responsable por la seguridad de su amiga, no podía ver bien y tenía frío, le había dado su chamarrita a Tai. –Yu… -susurró la pequeña, se vieron. -Ya me cansé.

-Aguanta un poco más… Tai-kun –susurró y de pronto creyó distinguir una calle principal. -¡Mira! Creo que conozco ese lugar –tomó con firmeza y corrió, jalándola tras él.

-¡No tan rápido! –exclamó la pequeña y tropezó, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Yuina se agachó y le revisó las piernas, se las había raspado y sangre empezaba a salir.

-¡Perdón, Yu! –se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, caminaron hasta la calle, frente a ellos estaba el mar pero seguían sin saber dónde estaban. Yuina ayudó a Taichi a sentarse y le limpió con su mano las rodillas, la escuchó llorar y él también lo hizo.

Makoto no podía más, estaba muy cansado y desesperado. Había corrido ya demasiado. Recorrió el templo por completo, la playa a la que solían ir, los lugares del pueblo que más les gustaban y la estación de trenes. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas ¿Cómo le diría a Haru que había perdido a Taichi? ¿Y si alguien la había secuestrado? Era una niña muy bonita y no sería la primera vez que alguien habría intentado robarla ¿Y si estaba muy lastimada? ¿La volvería a ver? Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían salido y todavía no se sabía nada. Pensó de nuevo en Haru y soltó otras lágrimas. No podía rendirse, tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, así que aunque se sentía perdido, asustado y debilitado siguió corriendo.

Yuina y Taichi estaban recargados uno en el otro, con las manos entrelazadas, compartiendo un poco de la chamarra, viendo el mar frente a ellos, cansados de llorar. –Taichi –susurró, ella lo vio. –Cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a reír de esto –le sonrió un poco.

-No lo creo –susurró ella inexpresiva, desvío su mirada. Yuina suspiró.

-Tai-kun…

-Que dejes el kun… Yu –chan…

Yuina sonrió y entonces una luz los iluminó. Un hombre se acercaba a ellos, se veía alto, solo su mano estaba iluminada y traía cosas en las manos, no lograban identificar qué era. Yuina se levantó rápido y jaló a Tai para que lo siguiera. El hombre les habló pero estaban asustados y no hicieron caso; ella no podía correr, le dolían las piernas. –Vamos, Tai –dijo preocupado y siguió caminando.

-¡Yu! –gritó Taichi cuando sintió que era capturada por su mano libre. Se agitó, entonces el hombre la agarró por los hombros con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos otra vez y se soltó a llorar a la vez que saltaba a abrazarlo. Yuina también empezó a sollozar, se sentía muy aliviado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

-Nos perdimos –respondió Yuina y también lo abrazó.

Suspiró, se colgó una de las maletas en su hombro, cargó a Taichi con su brazo izquierdo, le dio una maleta de rueditas a Yu y se tomaron de las manos libres. Caminó en silencio mientras el pequeño le contaba la aventura que acababan de atravesar y la pequeña sollozaba tanto de alivio como de alegría, sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

Rin llamó a todos los demás para reunirse en casa de Makoto, tenían que hacer un nuevo plan y descansar. Nagisa ya no lloraba aunque estaba callado como una tumba, Rei estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar, Rin acariciaba el cabello de Kou mientras pensaba, Makoto se veía terrible y Nitori repartía té a todos, además veía que los niños no interrumpieran a los adultos.

-Saldré a buscar de nuevo –informó Makoto, se encaminó a la puerta.

-Mako-chan, espera –lo siguió Nagisa y a él su esposo.

-¡Voy a ir a buscar a mi hija! –se sorprendieron todos, Makoto llevaba años sin gritar así. Corrió y a los pocos pasos se detuvo en seco, congelado ante lo que se acercaba a él.

-¡Yuina! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Nagisa y Rei.

-¡Pa! –respondió el niño y corrió hasta ellos, soltando la maleta en su carrera. Lo recibieron con un abrazo.

Makoto seguía quieto viendo al hombre y su hija. Su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, corrió, los abrazó con fuerza, la otra maleta cayó al suelo y sintió unos brazos rodearlo. Estaba feliz, aliviado y cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, se sintió vivo de nuevo, toda la preocupación se fue de pronto. Respondió a esos besos con urgencia y lo hubiera seguido besando pero necesitaba verlo, comprobar que era real, y sí, ahí estaba frente a él, el hombre a quien más amaba, esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban para él y en sus brazos estaba el tesoro de los dos, que lo miraba triste con los ojitos cansados. Makoto besó su frente, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazaron.

-Makoto… -dijo, él lo vio. –Volví… -sonrió. Makoto rió.

-Bienvenido, Haru –lo volvió a besar.

A unos metros se escuchaba a un Nagisa enojado regañando a un pequeño Yuina que se escondía detrás de un sorprendido Rei.

Y… hoy no hubo una anécdota del pasado pero seguramente será una anécdota que alguna vez cuenten ;) ¡Por fin volvió Haru! Y salvó el día =D

Espero les haya gustado. Cada vez estoy más cerca del final, por lo que si alguien tiene alguna petición o idea puede hacerla y veo si la puedo integrar al fanfic, hay varias que me han dicho que ya tengo en cuenta ;) ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer!

Que la fuerza los acompañe


	10. Regaño

Cap. 9.5 Regaño

Ya que los aires se calmaron, Nagisa y Rei se fueron acompañados de sus hijos. Rin intercambió unas palabras con Haru y luego se fue. Makoto estaba todavía con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de tener a su hija y a su esposo pero por otro lado estaba avergonzado y todavía no digería todo el miedo que había tenido. Cerró los ojos y despejó su mente, sonrió y se preguntó si por eso Haru tanto quería al agua; su cuerpo cansado agradecía el calor del baño.

Haru revisó las rodillas de su niña y luego la calmó mientras acariciaba su cabello. Taichi no decía nada pero no soltaba la mano de su papá. Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, la acomodó bien entre las almohadas, la arropó y se quedó unos segundos sentado observándola antes de besar su frente e ir en busca de su esposo. Tenía ganas de regañarlo ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar a los tres niños solos? Sabía perfectamente que si Taichi hubiera estado sola nada hubiera pasado, se hubiera quedado en casa, pero los dos sabían que si estaba acompañada de Yuina se dejaría llevar fácilmente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no los hubiera encontrado?

Entró a su habitación, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero no estaba ahí. Escuchó un leve chapoteo y se dirigió al baño. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, viendo a Makoto en la tina, con el cabello ensombreciendo un poco su rostro, en su boca una mueca se trazaba, estaba todavía sufriendo. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco y reprimió un suspiro, no podía regañarlo, simplemente no podía. Se desvistió en silencio, evitando llamar la atención de su esposo, se metió en la tina, justo entre las piernas de Makoto y recargó su espalda en su pecho. Lentamente los ojos del más grande se abrieron, sonrió un poco al ver el cabello negro frente a él y lo rodeó en un abrazo; recargó la frente en su hombro y empezó a sollozar.

Haru intentó voltear pero su esposo no lo dejaba. Usando un poco de fuerza logró separarse de él, tiró mucha agua en el proceso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. –No estoy decepcionado –dijo. –Ni enojado –le limpió un par de lágrimas, frunció el ceño al notar que no dejaba de llorar. Suspiró y miró a otro lado sonrojado. –Llegué a casa Makoto… -lo vio. –Te extrañé.

-Haru…-sus lágrimas se vieron remplazadas rápidamente por una amplia sonrisa. Antes de poder decir algo más, Haru lo besó con energía, no tardó en responder. Se habían extrañado mucho.

Al día siguiente, una pequeña Taichi, en su pantalón de pijama de delfines y su playera con un dibujo de una orca, se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con la mirada gacha, abrazando una almohada. A su lado estaba sentado su papá, con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal y una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, tratando de calmar a su hija. Y frente a ellos estaba Haru, que caminaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un general a punto de hablar con el pelotón que enviará a guerra, con ese rostro inexpresivo tan suyo.

A Makoto poco a poco le mataba ese silencio y esa mirada. –Haru… -entonces recibió una mirada severa de él y se encogió en su lugar.

-Lo que pasó anoche fue peligroso y muy irresponsable –los dos asintieron. –Pudo haber pasado algo muy grave –suspiros y miradas gachas. –De pura suerte solamente fueron raspones y un susto –un moqueo. –Si no hubiera vuelto nadie habría encontrado a los niños. Fue muy irresponsable dejar a todos los niños solos –dirigió su mirada a Makoto, casi se derrumba su seriedad. –Sabes que Taichi hace toda clase de tonterías cuando está con Yuina, los debiste llevar con alguien más o cerrar las puertas.

Makoto quería responder pero sabía que no debía, además Haru tenía razón. La mirada de éste se dirigió ahora a la pequeña quien abrazó un poco más su almohada y miró avergonzada a su padre. -¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no sigas en todo a Yuina? Además no debes alejarte de la casa tú sola, mucho menos hacia lugares que no conoces… sobre todo de noche. Nos dejas muy preocupados, jovencita –entonces no logró más esa expresión seria, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. –Tienes que cuidarte.

Taichi asintió con los ojos llorosos y abrazó a Haru, él la sostuvo con cariño, luego miró a Makoto quien con una suave sonrisa se unió al abrazo, apretando a la pequeña en el centro.

-No respiro –dijo con un pequeño gemido, sus padres rieron.

Empecé esto para cuando estaba en entregas en lo que tenía más tiempo… pero ni eso pude hacer TwT tonta escuela, pero por fin terminé y ya lo subiré =) En teoría con el otro cap me tardaré menos porque ya lo empecé.

¡Gracias por leer y sus reviews!


End file.
